Mi pekeño amigo
by Angy B. Mizuhara
Summary: Capitulo 14, todo ha llegado a su fin... entren y lean, les garantizo una sorpresa... jejeje... dejenme un correo, sayonara hasta la proxima! por cierto, ES EL GRAN FINAL!
1. Default Chapter

Por: Angie Black Mizuhara

Beyblade no es mío, no me pertenecen sus hermosos y divinos personajes y no pienso, hacer un negocio con esta historia, ni mucho menos recibir dinero por ella, solo deseo ofrecer algo de entretenimiento a tods aquells lectors y tal vez recibir uno k otro correo, ok? Ya explicado todo, pasemos a la historia.

**Pd**. Como siempre se me olvida escribir esto, lo copiaré y pegaré para k no haya malos entendidos.

**Capitulo I:**

No se como debería iniciar esta historia,... ¿tal vez con un 'había una vez', y es que así comienzan todas las historias que conozco, donde príncipes y magos malvados, caballeros y castillos hacen aparición, pero creo que aquí no los hay, y es por que los príncipes son chicos, los magos malvados son trabajadores (as) sociales, los caballeros son los padres y los castillos son el orfanato "Sluma"...

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_'--¿cómo amaneciste hoy mi gatito?-- preguntó dulcemente la mujer viuda, enlutada, al tiempo que acariciaba la mejilla de su pequeño hijo -- ¿dormiste bien? – pronunció de la forma más clara que pudo, ya que, al ver a su hijo, con sus grandes ojos rasgados, su apagada sonrisa por los sucesos recientes, y su enorme parecido a su padre, le hacía recordar el dolor vivido, la miseria en la que se habían sumido, y en los problemas que lejos de irse, amenazaban con crecer._

_-- muy bien mami -- dijo con una alegría falsa y tristeza en sus ojos --¿Hoy nos encerraremos de nuevo?-- preguntó inocente el pequeñuelo._

_--Creo que si, porque no te sientas a almorzar... -- el miedo se adueñó de sus hermosos ojos, y el pánico se apoderó de su cuerpo entero._

_-- ¿Mami?... ¿que pasa?...-- cuestionaba preocupado el niño de tan solo 3 años, pues su madre palideció de pronto y miraba un punto fijo en algún lugar lejano._

_--... CORRE !—gritó la madre a su hijo, al tiempo que lo tomaba de su manita y lo jalaba lejos de aquel lugar – CORRE ! – repitió su madre – sal por la ventana, pide ayuda y sálvate ! – decía desesperada, al ver que a su hogar comenzaban a salirle flores rojas danzarinas de fuego – Te quiero mucho hijo mío, nunca lo olvides !'- se despidió la madre por la ventana, al tiempo que las abrasadoras llamas consumían todo a su paso… _

NO ! – un grito desgarrador se produjo en su garganta, más sus pequeñas manos lo acallaron con dificultad en su boca. Sus desorbitados ojos buscaron algún indicio de que sus compañeros de habitación hubieran despertado por culpa de su pesadilla, más, por fortuna, no era así, sin embargo se sintió triste por alguna extraña razón, tal vez, inconscientemente, deseara que alguno de sus amigos notara sus noches de vela por temor a sus sueños, que alguno le proporcionara una mirada de comprensión, un abrazo de consuelo o una palabra de aliento; pero no era así, y como todas las noches, confundido y triste, lloró en silencio hasta que su cuerpecito cansado se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Bien, dormirás junto a aquel niño que hace su cama, te levantarás todos los días a las 7 en punto y asistirás a tus clases, aquí no se conciente a nadie ni se dan tratos preferenciales... emmm creo que es todo, puedes retirarte... si tienes dudas le preguntas a tus compañeros – la prefecta salió entonces de aquella habitación dejando solo a ese niño de seño fruncido y pálida piel, el cual, rápidamente posó su fría mirada en el chico que la señorita le había indicado. Su largo cabello negro amarrado con una tela blanca lo hacía distinto de los demás niños, su pequeña espalda y ágiles manos se movía con destreza sobre las sábanas blancas que acomodaba. Fijó entonces sus rojizas orbes en la cama continua, la cual estaba vacía y sin prisa se dirigió a ella.

Hola ! -- un saludo alegre lo hizo girar la cabeza hacia donde provenía y por encima de su hombro, observó con cuidado a aquel que osaba hablarle – mi nombre es Ray... ¿eres nuevo? – sus peculiares ojos dorados y su amable sonrisa, lo asemejaban a un tierno gatito, pero ¿que pretendía con eso¿Que acaso pensaba que era digno de dirigirle la palabra? Con odio y desprecio con su rojizo mirar, el niño nuevo '**barrio°**' a aquel que osaba a hablarle, sin ninguna palabra, le hizo sentir miserable y estúpido y una vez satisfecho con la expresión abatida en el rostro del otro, se retiró silenciosamente del lugar.

…-- ¿Pero que rayos había pasado allí? Se preguntaban muchos de los presentes e incluso el pobre niño de origen chino que protagonizó dicho encuentro y perplejo seguía de pie, entre las dos camas, con su hermosa mirada perdida en la pared¿Qué de malo tenía¿Acaso había actuado mal¿No debió presentarse con ese otro niño? Pero nada contestaba sus preguntas, tal vez el tiempo lo haría, tal vez…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Yujuuuuu! n0n el primer capi sta listo!

Y después de una larga hibernación toy listita pa scribir mushas historias, k por shirto, tengo en mente minimo 4 largas y un par de cortas, el unico problemilla que veo, es k no tengo el tiempo k kisiera pa scribir, creo k es el mismo k tenemos tods , y por supuesto, el pequeñisimo detalle de los rr, k como buena leo (ese es mi signo) nunca me lleno, y siempre kero mas, jejeje.

**º** Bueno, no se si me entendieron la palabra "**barrió**", de barrer, de donde io soy la utilizamos para decir que una persona te miró de arriba abajo al tiempo que piesa "pobre ilusa" o "#$&#" algo así, espero me entiendan y me hagan saber si se utiliza esta expresión en otro lugar que no sea el méxico, por k creo k aquí si se usa.

bueno, eso es todo, siento si no puedo actualizar pronto, lo k pasa es k estoy batallando con la velocidad de mi maquina y tal vez, como estoy saliendo de examenes, no tenga mucha cabeza para pansar en las hisorias.

pero muchas gracias por leer esto, espero haya sido de su agrado y por ultimo, ya pra despedirme, quiero decir que ESTE FIC, ESTE CAPI EN PARTICULAR, ESTA DEDICADO AL GRANDIOSO Y SIEMPRE FABULOSO NEKO, que segun unas bunas fuentes está por cumplir años, FELICIDADES!

ok bye! sean felices, diviertance y si hacne trabesuras inviten! jeje ntc.


	2. Capitulo II

Por: Angie Black Mizuhara

Hola! Como no quiero aburrirlos con todo este parloteo pasemos al grano, este capi va dedicado a mi MAMITA, por el 10 de mayo, felicidades mami, espero y te guste mi regalo n.n, y a todas las mamis de todos los que lean este fic, miuchas felicidades!

Beyblade no es mío, no me pertenecen sus hermosos y divinos personajes y no pienso, hacer un negocio con esta historia, ni mucho menos recibir dinero por ella, solo deseo ofrecer algo de entretenimiento a Tods aquells lectors y tal vez recibir uno k otro correo, OK? Ya explicado todo, pasemos a la historia.

**PD**. Como siempre se me olvida escribir esto, lo copiaré y pegaré para k no haya malos entendidos.

SIMBOLOGÍA

**--'**pensamientos**'--**

**-- **diálogos**--**

Onomatopeyas

'_sueños_**'**

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººº **Separador de escenas **ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**CAPITULO II:**

'Estupido'—pensaba el niño nuevo al tiempo que caminaba por los largos, oscuros, y escalofriantes pasillos del orfanato Sluma.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

'C_omo película vieja, de escenas borrosas y grisáceas, se mostraba aquella situación para el pequeño niño de ojos color miel; lentamente, una hermosa pareja de esposos se acercaba a cada uno de los niños inspeccionándolos, y es que para ellos que había perdido a sus padres (o los habían abandonado), todas las parejas eran hermosas y cada vez que una de ellas se acercaba a ellos, su corazón latía con fuerza y emoción._

_--mira a ese pequeño¿no es bellísimo?-- comentó la futura madre de uno de ellos con una enorme sonrisa al ver al chinito._

_-- es precioso – comentó su pareja al tiempo que acariciaba la mejilla del afortunado infante._

_Pero por alguna extraña razón, el pelinegro no lograba ver sus rostros, solamente sentía esa indescriptible sensación de calor en su corazón y estómago al saberse acariciado._

_--¿quisieras venir a vivir con nosotros? -- preguntó la dama con la misma sonrisa, y fue entonces cuando al fin pudo observar sus ojos, tan trasparentes, tan expresivos y tan afectuosos como los de su propia madre, incluso del mismo color._

_--si !—exclamó entusiasmado el pequeño ojiambarino y se lanzó en un efusivo abrazo hacia sus "nuevos" padres'_

En ese momento el chinito se despertó al no sentir cuerpo alguno, solo el frío aire que entraba por la ventana abierta formando ondulaciones con las viejas cortinas percudidas; palpó unas cuantas veces a su alrededor para cerciorarse de la cruda verdad, estaba solo, como todas las noches, no había nadie que preocupado por él, se levantara a esas horas para darle un abrazo cariñoso, no había nadie que le preguntara si estaba bien o necesitaba algo, y es que después de que sus padres murieron y de que entró a ese lugar, todos los apapachos, las muestras de cariño y los abrazos después de una pasadilla se habían terminado; lo malo era que desde que despertó en el hospital después de lo ocurrido, siempre despertaba a media noche a causa de sus sueños intranquilos.

Agachó la cabeza triste y silenciosamente derramó algunas lagrimas, creyendo que nadie lo veía, como todas la noches; se abrazó a si mismo para darse un poco de calor, ese calor que día a día se escapaba sigilosamente de su corazón dejando el frío de la soledad.

Sin embargo, a unos cuantos pasos de allí, alguien observaba fastidiado la escena que a su parecer era patética¿Qué acaso ese niño no podía madurar un poco? Era estúpido todo lo que hacía¿llorar¿abrazarse¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta de lo débil que se veía haciendo eso, pero eso no era algo que al pequeño ruso le importara, por lo cual, se dio media vuelta para no seguir viendo tan meloso, empalagoso, fastidioso y molesto acontecimiento.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

… Entonces el ingenuo cuervo alagado por los cumplidos del astuto zorro, quiso mostrar su "magnifico" canto como le habían llamado; sin embargo, en cuanto abrió el pico para "cantar" el delicioso queso calló hasta las fauces del ingenioso animal que contento saboreó su bien merecida comida… -- Recitaba la Srita. Elena, su maestra con gran emoción a todos los niños que desesperados miraban el reloj en espera de la salida -- Bien¿quien quiere decirnos que entendió con esta fábula? -- exhortó animada pero…

#RING# #RING#

La campanilla que anunciaba la hora de salida al fin hacía su aparición después de un largo día de estudios.

AL FIN ! -- exclamó el pequeño Tyson --Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiibreeeeeeeeeeeeeees !

si lo se ! Todas 2 semanas de vacaciones ¿No te emociona Ray? -- comentó el pequeño rubiecito de apenas 6 añitos

si claro ! Por supuesto ! -- Contestó con una fingida sonrisa, pues algo lo seguía perturbando, --'¿porque el niño nuevo fue tan feo conmigo?'--

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

hola ! Tal vez no me recuerdes pero… -- comenzó a hablar cierto niñito chino pero fue interrumpido

déjame en paz -- soltó ácidamente el ruso al volver a ver al pequeño

yo solo quería…

¿Qué parte de "Déjame en paz" no entendiste¡!

pero yo… -- su voz comenzaba a sonar quebrada y su vista a nublarse¿Por qué era así de malo con él? Él solo quería arreglar las cosas, tener un amigo.

¿Eres idiota o que? Déjame en paz ! Es la última vez que lo voy a decir, la próxima no respondo-- 'pero que fastidioso'-- pensaba --'valla que es estúpido'-- y siguió caminando, dejando a tras al pobre chico, que miraba con impotencia su espalda hacerse cada vez mas chica. Otra vez había fallado, pero no se iba a dar por vencido, aclararía las cosas y averiguaría el porque no le caía bien, y tal vez en un futuro no muy distante, serían amigos, si, algo se lo decía, no sabía que o quien, pero como decía su madre, "la esperanza muere al último".

TBC

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

OK, por fin terminé de escribir este capi, que no saben los problemas k tuve, déjenme ponerlo así, mi muso está lejos, muy lejos ! Y la inspiración esta de vacas.

Pero ya ven, si pude, con miucho esfuerzo, pero lo logré, espero sea de su agrado pues como ya lo dije, no sabía como hacerlo, solo tenía una vaga idea de lo que quería y pues quedó ashí.

Ahora, quiero agradecer a : **V K-098** :por haberme mandado un RR, no sabes lo agradecida que estoy contigo y lo alagada tmb, de que hayas leído esta humilde historia y te haya gustado, y no te preocupes, pienso hacer que Kaicito humille miuchas veces al gatito, jejeje… jajaja… MUAJAJAJA , ejemmm, y por lo de actualizar pronto… emmm… coff coff emmm, no te prometo nada, esk no se si pueda, con eso de la escuela, los exámenes, el servicio social, me absorbe todo el tiempo y cuando llego a casa, lo único que kero es dormir un poco y por desgracia tmb están las tareas, tu sabes no, pero te prometo que haré un esfuerzo y trataré de actualizar pronto. Si?

Ok me tengo que despedir, no sin antes pedirles porfas me dejan un RR? 9.9 no shean malitos solo aprieten el botoncito que dice GO y yap

Bueno ahora si bye, cuídense y feliciten a sus mamás ! n.n


	3. Capitulo III

& En la lejanía solo se observaba una delgada silueta que trepaba con gran agilidad y enorme destreza por las escarpadas paredes de aquella montaña; era obvio pensar que aquel chico de larga cabellera, era todo un profesional, esa manera de colocar la cuerda, la forma en que sus bien delineados músculos se marcaban conforme escalaba, y sobre todo, el joven pupilo que llevada tras de sí…

Repentinamente, un gancho se zafó de su lugar y el joven chino calló cuesta abajo levantando polvo por doquier; Más, haciendo gala de toda su habilidad, logró asirse de una puntiaguda saliente, no consiguiendo librarse de los raspones; sin embargo eso no importaba en esos instantes, Max, el niño pecoso, era mas importante. 

--Max! ESTAS BIEN?

--Ray!-- Gritaba el chico rubio de más abajo --Ray! No podré hacerlo! NO PODRÉ SUBIR!

--SI, SI PUEDES, YO CONFÍO EN TI! YO SE QUE PUEDES! 

La determinación el los ojos dorados era tal, que hipnotizaron al yanqui, pronto Ámbar y zafiro se encontraron y las palabras del primero, hicieron eco en la cabeza del menor "Yo confío en ti" se repetía una y otra vez! ….&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**VALENTÍA **&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&--Estoy harto de que siempre se salga con la suya-- decía un sujeto oculto por las sombras al tiempo que golpeaba la mesa de caoba con un vaso de cristal que se hizo añicos ante tal brutalidad --Ya veras niño bonito, me las pagarás caro, ya me vengaré esta-- y diciendo esto, sus ojos flamearon con rabia &

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**ODIO **&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

& -- Cuídate mucho mi gatito lindo -- susurró el mayor de los chicos mientras mantenía el cuerpo de su amado entre sus fuertes brazos, y ambos sonreían ampliamente &

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**AMOR **&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**DE LA CREADORA DE:**

**Te soñé 2.0**

**Y**

**Nunca los abandonaré**

**LLEGA**

**: HIMALAYA :**

**PRÓXIMAMENTE EN Angie Black Mizuhara **

Beyblade no es mío, no me pertenecen sus hermosos y divinos personajes y no pienso, hacer un negocio con esta historia, ni mucho menos recibir dinero por ella, solo deseo ofrecer algo de entretenimiento a tods aquells lectors y tal vez recibir uno k otro correo, ok? Ya explicado todo, pasemos a la historia.

**Pd**. Como siempre se me olvida escribir esto, lo copiaré y pegaré para k no haya malos entendidos.

SIMBOLOGÍA

**--'**pensamientos**'--**

**-- **diálogos**--**

Onomatopeyas

'_sueños_'

(Acciones)

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººº **Separador de escenas **ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**Capitulo III**

Pobre idiota-- comentó un pequeño niño de cabello color lavanda que se encontraba recargado en una pared cercana por donde pasó el ruso bicolor.

...-- el niño nuevo no dijo nada, solamente lo miró con frialdad y prestando un poco de atención al burlón permaneció en su lugar

ese chico Kon es un verdadero estúpido, siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será...--sentenció con firmeza, como si le fuera posible saber el futuro de las personas.

El otro le miró incrédulo, y levantando una ceja, sonrió, a medias, pero una sonrisa al fin -- ¿cual es tu nombre?-- ordenó saber

Me llamo Byan y ¿tu?-- cuestionó temeroso, pero la curiosidad era mas grande

Kai-- dijo simplemente y se alejó de allí

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

el día comenzaba su declive, en el horizonte, el sol amenazaba con perderse detrás de las colinas, y el cielo se teñía de rosado, rojizo, y naranja; las nubes parecían de algodón de azúcar, de ese que muchos de los niños del orfanato Sluma, recodaban levemente, como un hermoso sueño de su vida anterior, de su vida feliz, de su vida con sus padres, como un sueño que regresaba día con día a la misma hora...

yo recuerdo que cuando era más pequeño... aquella vez que esa pareja me adoptó... me llevaron al parque de diversiones...todo era tan bonito ¡! Había... había... dulces... globos... animalitos... juegos... (Suspiro)... y había nubes de sabores ¡!... ¡mi papá, ... digo, el Señor Takata... me dijo que se llamaban algodones! Y traían un lindo juguete adentro ¡!... -- comentaba Takao, un lindo niño regordete que había sido regresado en una ocasión al orfanato, a su querido amigo Max, al tiempo que miraban por la ventana el hermoso atardecer --...mira... aun los conservo...-- dijo el nipón de ojos azul tormenta, mientras buscaba en su "caja de tesoros" como solía llamarle, un enorme billete falso y un soldadito de plástico verde, que mostró orgulloso a su compañerito.

Wow! Taka! Que bonitos ¡! ¿Me los prestas? -- preguntó emocionado el niñito rubio.

Claro ¡!-- y entregando sus "tesoros" sonrió.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Entonces usted tiene experiencia en el cuidado de los niños... señorita... emmm...

Madla... me llamo Madla, Averna, Madla

Bien señorita Averna, como le decía, estos niños han sufrido mucho, y necesitarán una amiga, en esta institución se les quiere por igual, está dispuesta a hacer mas que una prefecta para ellos?

Por supuesto, pero llámeme de tu

De acuerdo Madla, queda usted contratada, cuando podría comenzar?

hoy mismo, de ser posible-- y diciendo esto, la señora de edad avanzada y expresión tranquila, se levantó se su cómoda silla y extendió su decrépita mano, para estrechar la mano de su nueva empleada, quien con una torcida sonrisa, apretó de igual forma a la de la anciana.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº


	4. Capitulo IV

Por: Angie Black Mizuhara

Beyblade no es mío, no me pertenecen sus hermosos y divinos personajes y no pienso, hacer un negocio con esta historia, ni mucho menos recibir dinero por ella, solo deseo ofrecer algo de entretenimiento a tods aquells lectors y tal vez recibir uno k otro correo, ok? Ya explicado todo, pasemos a la historia.

**Pd**. Como siempre se me olvida escribir esto, lo copiaré y pegaré para k no haya malos entendidos.

SIMBOLOGÍA

**--'**pensamientos**'--**

**-- **diálogos**--**

Onomatopeyas

'_sueños_'

(Acciones)

_canción de cuna, derechos reservados a Mago de Oz_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Lentamente, como las horas en un día aburrido, avanzaba aquella dama, su vestimenta oscura y recatada, dejaba ver su silueta. Paso tras paso, los altos tacones de aquellas botas, resonaba y producían cierto desagradable eco en ese solitario pasillo; solo unas pocas ventanas pequeñas lo alumbraban y el aroma a viejo, a encerrado, a humedad, se percibía por doquier.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Era un hermoso día, en el cielo azul intenso, había unas bellas nubes esponjosas y el pasto mas verde se dejaba ver por la ventana de aquella habitación, donde los niños jugaban, dormían y se refugiaban de la realidad de sus vidas.

Era divertido ver como todos sus compañeros de habitación jugaban alegres, ver como su imaginación los transportaba a otros lugares, tiempos y situaciones, era gracioso ver como se podía adentrar y hasta molestarse por un juego... lastima que él simplemente fuera un sencillo espectador, no jugador. El pequeño niño chino bajó su vista, le dolía pensar en cosas así, entonces ¿porque seguía recordando los malos momentos? ah si, porque de los malos y los bueno momentos, ahora abundaban los primeros... sin embargo él no se dejaría vencer por algo como no ser elegido para un juego, él ere fuerte y se valdría de los buenos recuerdos para salir del hoyo cada vez mas profundo.

levantó su heterogénea mirada y mostró su dulce sonrisa, lo había logrado, recordaba, si lo hacía, en su joven mente revivía ocasiones donde no había sido espectador, eran en compañía de Max y Takao, sus únicos amigos, por así llamarlos, pero... ¿donde podrían estar? los buscó casi desesperadamente, y al fin, los divisó en un rincón alejado, en sus manos unos diminutos cochecitos que les ofrecían entretenimiento infinito. uno de los caritos, había perdido una llanta, la cual había sido sustituida con un pedazo de plastilina café y el color verde opaco señalaba su antigüedad; el otro, de madera y mayor tamaño, era producto del ingenio infantil, constaba de un trozo rectangular de madera, por llantas usaba círculos de cartón unidos con 4 tachuelas de distintos colores, y con un lápiz se habían dibujado las ventanas, las placas, las puertas e incluso a un feliz conductor.

--hola¿¿que hacen?-- saludó alegre el gatito

-- hola Ray! jugamos a las carreras, YO voy ganando!-- contestó orgulloso el nipón

-- genial! felicidades taka... emm... puedo jugar? -- soltó al fin, se sentía incomodo por alguna razón que prefería no conocer, pero es que en verdad tenía deseos de participar en algún juego.

-- claro! tienes un coche? -- habló Max esta vez con su siempre presente sonrisa

-- no -- suspiró desilusionado, él ya no tenía carritos, alguna vez los tubo, lo recordaba, pero ahora no

-- ...-- los tres chicos guardaron silencio, hasta que a Max pareció ocurrírsele un grandiosa idea.

-- Ten Ray, yo te presto mi carrito verde! -- y diciendo esto entregó el pequeño auto, aun con decepción en la mirada.

El chino lo observó, él era bueno para descifrar sentimientos en sus amigos, y por primera vez deseó no poder hacerlo, ser un poco egoísta, pero no podía, pues al ver en los dos enormes zafiros de su amigo, la tristeza presente, se le encogió el corazón. no podía hacer que su buen amigo renunciara a SU juego por él.

-- no Max, juega tu, prefiero emmm, ir a la ventana... nos vemos! -- se despidió fingiendo una sonrisa al tiempo que se encaminaba a la ventana, y una vez allí, soltó un suspiro. Era mejor así, solo ver, después de todo de esa forma aprendía mucho (suspiró de nuevo) se sentía extraño, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, solo de mira, de contemplar el horizonte, mientras una sensación diferente se alojaba en su pecho.

Repentinamente el viento hizo su aparición, sacudiendo a su paso las ramas de los árboles y los cabellos azabaches del chino; sus ojos se abrieron grandemente y de sus labios solo escapó un susurro:-- es un mal presagio--

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

--"Al fin"-- pensó la señorita al divisar la puerta que había estado buscando, por fin dejaría de deambular por los horribles pasillos y conocer quienes sería esas personitas que arruinarían su vida por los siguientes meses, tal vez años, y es que estaba atravesando la peor racha de su vida, tanto económica, como social y sentimental, y por si eso no fuera suficiente, ahora tendría que trabajar como las cosas que mas odiaba..

giró con rapidez la perilla de aquella puerta blanca y respirando hondamente la abrió...

-- Niños -- expresó con acidez y mirándolos con desprecio los recorrió a todos; algunos de los pequeños ni siquiera se dignaron a verla, sus juegos y travesuras era mas importantes, otros la voltearon a ver por solo segundos y regresaron a lo suyo, otros mas le sonrieron amables y esperaron pacientes a que hablara o hiciera algo ¡como si fuera ella un payaso! y solamente uno la observó asustado, en sus ojos había una extraña mezcla de sentimientos, pero predominaba el temor, pero que niño mas tonto, por no decir otra palabra, allí parado junto a la ventana inmóvil, con cara de haber visto un fantasma salido de sus pesadillas, bueno, tal vez no era tan tonto.

--Niños! – dijo otra vez con voz clara y fuerte -- Mi nombre es Madla y seré su nueva prefecta de hoy en adelante -- y una vez dicho esto una mueca parecida a una torcida sonrisa apareció en su pálido rostro; un nuevo y extraño sentimiento se alojó en su pequeño pecho, algo no andaba bien, y parecía que iría peor, "solo espero estar equivocado" pensó el inocente niño de ojos dorados, sin embargo, su corazoncito seguía latiendo con fuerza y rapidez, sin saber que alguien lo observaba con fastidio...

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

'_-- Duerme, duerme y sueña a tener_

_una vida sin la tentación_

_de delirios, de oro y poder,_

_de juzgar, aunque exista razón._

_La avaricia es la esclavitud_

_del alma y de la libertad._

_Que no te bese nunca la envidia,_

_que no te abracen el odio y el mal. -- Escuchaba el pequeño niño, el canto que su querida madre le regalaba, con su dulce voz; una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, cual feliz se sentía en los brazos de su progenitora... -- Duerme, duerme y sueña con ser_

_de tu mejor tesoro el guardián:_

_el amor que yo en ti he volcado,_

_de eso tienes mucho que dar._

_No te engrandezcas con la riqueza_

_ni te apoques con la pobreza,_

_que ni la derrota ni el fracaso te impidan_

_ver que mañana otro día será._

_Duerme, duerme, aquí estaré,_

_las nubes serán tu colchón,_

_que ni el viento ni la brisa te dejen_

_de acariciar, pues tú eres mi Don._

Duerme, duerme y sueña a tener ... -- la madre guardó silencio, su melodiosa voz había logrado tranquilizar a su hermoso hijo y ahora dormía tranquilo, o eso creía ella – buenas noches gatito bonito -- se despidió la dama besando la frente de ese ser que era todo para ella, y recostándolo se retiró...' 

Ray despertó entonces con el rostro mojado, aquel sueño había sido tranquilo, pero demasiado para un niño que aún extrañaba a su madre, ahora la recordaba, tan buena, tan cariñosa, tan bonita... era la madre perfecta, y es que para todos los hijos, nuestra madre es perfecta... dos grandes lagrimas descendieron por sus aterciopeladas mejillas, dejando otro cristalino camino, perdiéndose en su cuello; otra vez sucedía, era media noche, todos descansaban tranquilos, y el lloraba a causa de un sueño. Se sentía tan triste... tan abandonado... tan solo... tan cansado de esa vida...

Mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, no quería llorar, se sentía débil, tonto por hacerlo, siempre se lo dijeron sus compañeros desde que llegó, llorar es para los débiles, y eso no lo puedes cambiar ¿o si?. Pero que más daba, no podía detenerse, solo podía esperar, abrazando sus rodillas, escondiendo con un cobarde su rostro y llorar su miseria...

--... No te engrandezcas con la riqueza

ni te apoques con la pobreza,

que ni la derrota ni el fracaso te impidan

ver que mañana otro día será... -- con voz entrecortada, el pequeño niño chino, cantaba aquella canción de cuna que su madre le enseñó, mientras que las lagrimas salían de sus ojos con mayor intensidad, y el aire comenzaba a atorársele en la garganta por el nudo que se había formado; no quería olvidarla, eso no, no como olvidaba a su madre y su padre, no quería olvidar --... Duerme, duerme, aquí estaré,

las nubes serán tu colchón,

que ni el viento ni la brisa te dejen

de acariciar, pues tú eres mi Don... – y con estas palabras, se durmió sollozando todavía "...Duerme, duerme, aquí estaré..." se repetía en su cabeza la dulce voz de su madre, entretanto otro niño, celoso por la hermosa canción, se cubría el rostro con la sabana blanca para dormir -- idiota -- expresó en un susurro lleno de odio al tiempo que cerraba sus bellas gemas escarlatas...

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Ok que les pereció? Ya se me tardé mucho en actualizar, pero quiero que sepan que no fue apropósito, es que se me fue la inspiración u.u y pues no se me ocurría nada para escribir y lo que escribía me parecía muy feo... pero bueno... emmm... quiero agradecer a TODS las que me escribieron un RR, no saben lo AGRADECIDA que estoy con ustedes, siento que el capitulo anterior no haya podido agradecerles, de veras me siento muy mal... pero es que me estaba fallando el Internet, estaba muy lento y las paginas no las quería abrir, y en fin, LO SIENTO, pero gracias de verdad!

ahora a contestar los RR pasados... (gomen de verdad, estoy muy apenada)

**Kayle Hiwatari-83 -** gracias por tus palabras, me alegra que te gustara! n.n me haces muy feliz con tus comentarios! Arigatou! jeje

**Charo Nakano** - yaoi? mmm... no c... dejame y lo pieso... no te parecería raro.. digo son niños aún... no niego que crescan... pero tienen menos de 8 años!... tu crees que sten listos para un romance? sería todo un giro... me gusta la idea.. lo voy a consultar con la almohada... jeje gracias por tus palabras!

**Hibary-Hiwatari - **tan mala crees que soy? porfas ten paciencia... te aseguro que Ray será feliz despues... recurda que la felicidad no es ver la vida color se rosa... es apreciar esos pequeños momentos es los que fuiste feliz y apreciarlos como tesoro... creeme Ray aprenderá eso... pero aún falta... siento decirte esto pero va a sufrir más... mucho... muajajajaja! soy sadica... no me odies! pliss 9.9

**V K-098 - **Gracias gracias gracias! no sabes lo feliz que me haces! gracias por comprenderme... de veras que en esos días estaba bien atareada... pero por suerte las felices vacas ya estan aki! yuju! me alegra que te gustara! n.n toy felish!

**Aniat Hikoui - **primero que nada... Gracias por tus lindas palabras... me hacen sentír muy happy... y no por tomar o fumar algo.. jeje yo no le hago a eso... me alegra que te gustara.. espero seguir así... y por lo del yaoi... ya le comentaba a Charo Nakano que debo pensarlo... tal vez más adelante... no estoy segura de poder hacerlo... respteto demaciado a los personajes como para hacer un mal trabajo... pero aAL PUBLICO LO QUE PIDA! si quieren yaoi solo diganme y io ps are lo posible.. jeje

ATENCIÓN! Nota importante!

Espero que no estén molestas conmigo, y que m dejen RR, prometo contestarlos! Pero por ahora me tengo que ir, me están corriendo... por cierto, alguien sabe como puedo crear una nueva historia, es que ahora que cambiaron todo, ya no le sé ; p, jeje, me revolví, y aunque está todo bien padre, no puedo crear una historia! Alguien me puede decir como?

Me quedo donde dice que seleccione una categoría, en el botón azul, le piko y no hace nada! De veras ya estoy desesperada! AYUDA! HELP! Porfas!

Bueno ahora si ya no los molesto bye!

Pd. Dejen un RR!


	5. Capitulo V

Ok, ok se que es largo, pero se los debía hace chorros que no actualizaba y los últimos capítulos eran supe cortos! Asi k me sentía en deuda… otra cosa, espero le guste este cap, lo tengo escrito desde hace bastante pero no había podido pasarlo a la compu, por falta de tiempo y de comp., jeje pero alfil ya ta! Y toy feli!

Vamos festejen conmigo!

Una ultima cosa, quiero dedicarles este capi a las personas que me mandaron un correo, lamento no poder mencionarlas, pero es que tengo una bronca con los correos, ojalá no sea un haker!

Pero bueno, pasemos al fic en

3

2

1

Ahora!

Beyblade no es mío, no me pertenecen sus hermosos y divinos personajes y no pienso, hacer un negocio con esta historia, ni mucho menos recibir dinero por ella, solo deseo ofrecer algo de entretenimiento a Tods aquells lectors y tal vez recibir uno k otro correo, ok? Ya explicado todo, pasemos a la historia.

**Pd**. Como siempre se me olvida escribir esto, lo copiaré y pegaré para k no haya malos entendidos.

SIMBOLOGÍA

**--'**pensamientos**'--**

**-- **diálogos**--**

Onomatopeyas

'_sueños_'

Capitulo V:

Por: Angie Black Mizuhara

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Era muy temprano aún, las sombras de la noche reinaban todavía y danzaban a su alrededor… mientras que él, sentadito en su cama, trataba de tranquilizar su agitado corazoncito; Aquella fea pesadilla era la culpable, y nuevamente, se encontraba despierto a mitad de la noche, tratando de convencerse de que aquel sueño no era real, de que nunca pasó.

Sus doradas orbes viajaron por aquella habitación, confirmando que sus "amigos" o mejor dicho, compañeros, no habían despertado; algunas lagrimas se asomaron por sus bellos y tristes ojos, ¡se sentía tan solo…! Cuanto deseaba que alguno de sus compañeros los acompañara en esos momentos de insomnio… pero no… él estaba solo, siempre estaba solo y tenía que acostumbrarse…

Esas lágrimas que se habían formado, emprendieron su camino por esas rosadas y suaves mejillas hasta perderse en aquel delgado cuello... Ray no hizo nada, había llorado tanto antes… que una lagrima más o una menos realmente no importaba… ¿de que serviría limpiarlas, siempre salían más, no tenía caso… simplemente ya estaba cansado, a su corta edad, ya estaba harto, harto de todo, de llorar, de sentirse así, de verse fuera de todo, excluido…

Fue entonces cuando algo mágico sucedió… alguien, con una dulce y suave mano acarició su sonrosada mejilla y con la otra mano, removió su negra cabellera, haciendo que el chinito cerrara sus ojitos disfrutando al máximo de aquella muestra de cariño que se le había negado por tanto tiempo… más algo andaba mal… esa hermosa caricia, por que no podría definirla de otra forma, no era tibia como él esperaba, era mas bien fría, como la lluvia…

Ray llevó el dorso de su manita a su rostro y limpió sus carrillos, secándolos, como en tantas ocasiones anteriores… y abriendo sus ojitos, divisó al causante de aquella fugaz caricia… el viento…

Sonrió entonces con nostalgia… ¿Por qué? No sabía bien lo que le recordaba, pero le removía hasta lo más hondo de sus entrañas… tal vez era algo de lo mucho que se había perdido entre sus tantas lagunas mentales. El gatito, se dirigió a la ventana por donde entraba el viento. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios al observar el marco de madera blanco, el cual, con mano temblorosa, acarició como si de una mascota se tratara… seguramente, antes había sido suave ante las capas de pintura color blanca, pero ahora, el tiempo se había encargado de agrietarla y volverla rasposa al tacto… sin embargo, a pesar de que el tiempo había dejado su huella sobre ella, ante sus transparentes ojitos, seguía siendo hermosa, pues su color blanco le recordaba lo más bello que en su vida había tenido, a su madre…

El minino sonrió nuevamente ante el borroso recuerdo de esa dama que siempre vestía de blanco en su memoria y por un segundo sintió como si estuviera junto a él.

Respiró profundamente y el aroma del campo llenó sus sentidos; nuevamente el viento hizo su aparición, jugando con los mechones de cabello que escapaban al amarre de su larga trenza y moviendo de forma graciosa, para él, las ramas de los árboles, tirando algunas hojas de divertidos colores y formando una bella danza ante los ojos del joven espectador.

'¿Por qué cambian de color las hojas árboles?' esa pregunta siempre rondaba en su cabeza por aquella época, y a su corta edad, cualquier idea, por descabellada que pareciera, sonaba real…

Algunos de sus amigos pensaban que era porque las hojas envejecían, como la doña Mayu, otros más decían que se debía al sol, que pasaban demasiado tiempo bajo este, y como a nosotros, nos quemaba y cambiaba de color… Todas sonaban lógicas, creíbles, pero su favorita era sin duda, que las hojitas cambiaban de color como él de ropa, cuando llegaba el frío, se cambiaban del color verde que era fresco, al amarillo o café rojizo, que era más calientito y después, como los pajarillos, volaban lejos… el porque amarillo o rojizo, era elección de cada hoja… pero a él, en particular, le gustaba más el café rojizo… le recordaba a alguien…

Y otra vez, la tristeza se apoderó de él… y es que el intento fallido de tantas ocasiones anteriores era frustrante… y ahora era peor, justo hacía una semana que se había enterado de que el que pensaba que podría ser su amigo, ahora se llevaba de las mil maravillas con Byan, el bravucón del orfanato, el niño mas malo y fuerte que, por razones que el desconocía, lo odiaba…

"Genial" había comentado con sarcasmo… ahora si que veía lejana la posibilidad de una amistad con Kai… --'La esperanza muere al último'-- se dijo y nuevamente la sensación que le decía que él y Kai serían amigos se hizo presente… no sabía como explicarlo, solo lo sentía… Dicen que quien ha visto a la esperanza, no la olvida, La busca bajo todos los cielos y entre todos los hombres; Y sueña que un día va a encontrarla de nuevo.

--Seremos amigos ¿verdad? -- preguntó a sus únicas amigas, las estrellas y más a una en especial que brillaba con más intensidad diciéndole un claro "si" por respuesta, o eso le gustaba pensar al pequeño; y con esa idea en la mente, regresó silenciosamente, el sonriente infante a su cama, más su sensible oído, escuchó u extraño sonido y curioso se acercó hasta donde se producía; era Takao, el niño glotón peliazul, su amigo quien seguramente había tenido un sueño agitado, pues la revuelta sabana que lo debía cubrir, se encontraba en el suelo y él temblaba de frío…

Ray sonrió con ternura y tomando la tela arropó a su amigo.

-- buenas noches Taka --

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-- 7:21 a.m. -- leyó el rubiecito al tiempo que secaba su hermoso cabello con una toalla beige; giró, entonces, sus garzos ojos hasta donde aún dormitaba su felino amigo en posición fetal cerca de la orilla de la cama.

-- ¿ya es muy tarde, no creer Taka? -- Preguntó al nipón que sacaba su azul cabeza por el cuello de la camiseta que acababa de vestir…

--Pero ya casi estoy listo Maxie!-- objetó el ojimarrón viendo al yanqui

-- je je no por ti… hablo de Ray… mira aún está dormido…-- dijo haciendo una seña animando a su amigo a ver al minino -- se me hace raro… ¡él siempre se levanta primero que yo! -- se ató las agujetas de sus zapatos para terminar de vestirse.

--mmm… je je je, se me ocurre una broma je je je -- esbozó una enorme sonrisa y acercándose lo más silenciosamente posible, colocó sus manitas alrededor de su boca y tomando una gran bocanada de aire, ante la mirada expectante de todos, gritó:-- ¡DESPIERTA!--

Él lo sabía, todos lo sabían y aún así no hicieron nada, el fino y sensible oído del niñito chino vibró con fuerza ante semejante grito, y repentinamente asustado, saltó de la cama en la que se encontraba para ir a dar en el duro suelo, ganándose así las risas de sus demás compañeros y el titulo de "bufón" por parte del chico nuevo… Kai.

--Bien niños… déjenme ver sus dibujos… espero todos hayan terminado-- habló la maestra Elena a todos sus alumnos quienes sonrientes contestaron un sonoro "si".

Uno a uno, la profesora examinó las obras de sus pequeños… halagando lo bueno y aconsejando como mejorar lo malo; Ella era una buena educadora, se preocupaba por sus alumnos y cuidaba de ellos, solía pasar horas contando historias y jugando con sus "niños" como le gustaba llamarlos y cuando alguno cumplía años, siempre lo celebraban con su maestra Elena; sin embargo, no todo es miel sobre hojuelas en este mundo y la señorita Elena tenía un defecto… era en extremo supersticiosa y como algunos decían "asustada"; en otras palabras, le preocupaban simples hechos como que un lápiz se rompiera a la mitad o un dibujo triste como el que Ray había hecho…

--¡POR DIOS! ¿QUE ES ESTO? -- preguntó (grito) horrorizada la institutriz al ver la hoja de papel donde con ciertos trazos con colores de cera se formaban unos hombre, 3 para ser precisos, y donde 2 de ellos daban muerte al tercero con un arma de fuego… incluso un rayón rojo en forma circular alrededor de la victima, simulaba la sangre, viscosa y abundante.

--Ray ¿Dónde viste esto?-- preguntó tratando de calmarse y agitando el papel en sus manos, la verdad, ella estaba desesperada, asustada y preocupada por su "niño", Ray nunca había querido decir como era su vida antes del orfanato, y el hecho de que dibujara esas cosas o pensara en hechos tan atroces, era alarmante y un digno motivo para perder la razón.

--lo soñé-- contestó con simpleza el chinito, pues él no entendía porque su maestra hacia tanto escándalo por un dibujo, ¿a caso era tan malo dibujando?

-- ¡VE AL SALÓN DE CASTIGADOS!-- sentenció la señorita, si era cierto lo que se decía que lo niños mienten, Ray en esos momento era un claro ejemplo de ello, pues para su limitada razón, que un niño a esa edad sepa que es la muerte y lo plasme en un dibujo, no puede ser obra más que de la televisión y esos programas violentos, no de un sueño, eso era mentira y las mentiras en su clase eran castigadas.

'oh genial' exclamó en sus pensamientos el niño bicolor al ver abrir se la puerta por causa del neko, 'solo eso me faltaba'

--ho…hola-- dijo tímida y estúpida, al parecer de Kai, mente el niñito y es que él sabía lo desagradable que era para, el nuevo, su presencia

--hn-- expresó el otro… no estaba de humor para responder como era debido y además, el gatito no lo merecía, no era digno de su saliva.

'bien, no estuvo tan mal, tan lo menos me corrió como la otra vez' se animó mentalmente el chino, y es que para ser su primera vez castigado, no estaba saliendo tan mal; aunque aún no sabía muy bien lo que había hecho mal, él hizo todo lo que pidió la profesora, y aunque había querido protestar por el injustificado correctivo, se resistió a hacerlo, pues él jamás había refutado nada, y ese no sería el día que comenzara a hacerlo. Sonrió entonces y pensó que sería buena idea conversar un poco con Kai, 'solo mientras llega alguien más'. Error.

-- ¿y tu porque estas aquí?-- preguntó y esperó una respuesta que nunca llegó, solo un casi inaudible resoplido que claramente demostraba que el pálido niño junto a él estaba molesto, pero Ray no lo comprendió.

-- yo estoy aquí porque hice un dibujo malo… -comentó inocente el infante a lo que el bicolor solo se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la puerta, 'suficiente tengo con mis problemas como para aguantar a un enano estúpido, latoso y fastidioso con cara de animal' pensaba la joven mente rusa.

--No Kai ¡!... ¿a donde vas?-- preguntó preocupado y es que no tenía permiso de salir, estaban castigados y si llegaba la prefecta Madla y se enteraba, les iría mal, muuuy mal…

A Ray le horrorizó la idea, el simple hecho de pensar en lo que haría la prefecta, era suficiente para que su rostro palideciera y sus rodillas (y cuerpo entero) temblara de miedo… la leyenda de "Madla, la prefecta infernal" como la apodaron los chicos mas valientes del orfanato, se había extendido como la leche derramada (muy rápido) y sus "hazañas" por llamarlas de alguna forma, ya se escuchaban por doquier, haciendo que cualquier cuento de terror, pareciera una canción de cuna, sin embargo, parecía no importar a las demás prefectas "son cosas de niños" decían entre sí y olvidaban el asunto, pero el miedo, los insultos, los inusuales castigos, no se olvidaban, seguían allí, perturbando a los niños que la veían con ojos temerosos.

--…-- Kai guardó silencio nuevamente meditando el porque ese niño no entendía sus palabras --ALÉJATE DE MÍ -- dijo al fin con voz fuerte y avanzó a la puerta.

Sin embargo Ray hizo caso omiso a la petición o mejor dicho orden del ruso y corriendo se interpuso entre él y la salida.

--Quítate -- siseó con acidez y amargura en su voz, capaz de poner nervioso y los cabellos de punta a cualquiera y Ray no fue la excepción.

-- no-- dijo tratando de sonar seguro, sus ojitos se encontraban cerrados, pues no quería ver el rostro furioso del otro y con sus bracitos extendidos impedía el paso.

'¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Es increíble! ¡Pero ya basta del Kai amable! Ya verá lo que se gana por meterse conmigo' pensó colérico el niño y cerrando su puño con fuerza, lo estampó en el estómago del chino, logrando sacarle por completo el aire y que cayera de rodillas frente él, con sus hermosos ojos desorbitados ante el impacto y sorpresa y con sus bracitos alrededor de su cintura, tratando inútilmente de calmar el dolor.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, era diminuta, apenas visible, pero mostraba un claro sentimiento de orgullo y satisfacción…

Ray no podía creer lo que pasaba, se encontraba demasiado confundido, triste y adolorido para pensar… y para su desgracia solo sentía…

Sentía un enorme vacío formarse e su pecho; sentía unas terribles ganas de llorar, de perderse entre las bancas del aula, de salir corriendo; y sobre todo sentía el empujón que Kai le otorgaba, junto a las palabras "quítate, me estorbas"

'¡como odio mi vida!' pensaba Madla mientras caminaba al salón de castigados, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, lo único bueno que tenía ese trabajo era eso, la posibilidad de desquitarse con unos mocosos huérfanos que a nadie quería ni creerían si dijeran algo.

Sus sonoros pasos hicieron eco con la frías paredes del lugar y después de virar a la derecha, observó la puerta que mas le gustaba del edificio, bueno había otra que le fascinaba también, su torcida sonrisa se agrandó, y no era precisamente por las puertas; allí junto a la puerta se encontraba un niño, parecía estar lastimado, pues apenas y podía ponerse en cuatro patas como el animal que era, 'basura' pensó ella y quitó su mueca.

--Valla, valla, valla -- exclamó burlonamente al ver al chinito tratando de ponerse de pie sostenido del marco de la puerta-- ¿que tenemos aquí?

Ray se paralizó al escuchar aquella voz… 'no puede ser' pensaba una y otra vez 'no puede ser' el aire comenzó a faltarle, sus músculos se tensaron, los ligeros cabellitos de la nuca se erizaron, su corazón se aceleró de pronto, sus pupilas se dilataron y el sudor frío cubrió su piel, era oficial, había entrado en un estado de pánico, seguido del de shock.

-- estas en graves problemas-- al fin la frase estaba dicha y la sardónica sonrisa apareció nuevamente en el horrible rostro maquillado en exageración.

El Sádico placer y el miedo, formaban una deliciosa imagen ante la rojiza mirada del ruso quien si había tenido oportunidad de entrar al aula y con una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro, imaginó el castigo por osar salir del salón…se sentía tan complacido, no pudo encontrar una mejor forma de vengarse del chino y ¡había salido por si sola!

Ver sufrir al gatito era magnifico, tal y como Byan le había contado…

'Y esto es solo el principio' pensó y su malvada sonrisa se agrandó.

TBC


	6. Capitulo VI

Hola, siento no haber venido antes, no tengo disculpa, y francamente sería una perdida de tiempo pedirla, solo me vo a aferrar a su buena voluntan y espero que puedan perdonarme. en compensación, alargué mas de lo previsto este capi. espero sea de su entero agrado y que lo disfruten. chao!

Por: Angie Black Mizuhara

Beyblade no es mío, no me pertenecen sus hermosos y divinos personajes y no pienso, hacer un negocio con esta historia, ni mucho menos recibir dinero por ella, solo deseo ofrecer algo de entretenimiento a tods aquells lectors y tal vez recibir uno k otro correo, ok? Ya explicado todo, pasemos a la historia.

**Pd**. Como siempre se me olvida escribir esto, lo copiaré y pegaré para k no haya malos entendidos.

SIMBOLOGÍA

**--'**pensamientos o recuerdos**'--**

**-- **diálogos**--**

Onomatopeyas

'_sueños_'

(Acciones)

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººº **Separador de escenas **ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

Capitulo VI

El sol moría lentamente frente a sus ojos. Los colores amarillos, naranja, rojos, rosados, celestes, azules… todos en prefecta armonía, danzaban por encima de su cabeza. La cuenta regresiva había comenzado, y el astro rey, se ocultaba tras el horizonte, despidiéndose con sus últimos rayos del pequeño niño que lo observaba…

Ese espectáculo, era majestuoso, sublime y hermoso, tan ajeno a él,… tan superior…

Cómo deseaba en esos momentos ser como el sol… aunque fuese solo una vez…morir en la noche y renacer al día siguiente, con fuerzas renovadas, sonriente, despreocupado… y mirar a todos desde lo alto… y cuando la tristeza del mundo lo contagiara, dormir otra vez y olvidar todo… y escapar… pero no, él no podía huir, estaba atrapado… atado de pies y manos… solo observando, observando como era torturado lenta y sádicamente… destruyendo las pocas o nulas esperanzas de sobrevivir a su agonía con cada palabra… con cada mirada… con cada golpe… con cada día…

Ya no quería estar allí… quería huir y esconderse detrás del horizonte… como el sol… y ya no ver que sus sueños eran ahora pedazos irreconocibles, como todos sus dibujos y juguetes que estaban rotos, sucios, enlodados, pisoteados… como él…

Retiró un poco de barro de su mejilla, y con la otra mano, limpió las lagrimas que habían comenzado a salir… cuanto deseaba en ese momento dormir… dormir mucho… estaba tan agotado… tan cansado… tan triste… y a nadie parecía importarle…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Todos a los que había querido se habían ido lejos de él.

Primero sus padres… porque alguna vez había tenido padres, tenía vagos recuerdos de ellos para probarlo… ¿verdad? El tuvo una mamá que lo quiso mucho… y un papá que jugaba con él… ¿no es cierto¿Verdad que si?... pero ahora estaba solo, y por mas que doliera tenía que afrontarlo; como Maxie solía decirle "_si ahora no tenemos papás, es porque ¡luego vendrán unos mejores!_"… ah… Max, su amigo… como lo extrañaba… él también se había ido… al fin había encontrado a esos "mejores papás" de los que tanto hablaba… y lo había dejado.

Definitivamente extrañaría su sonrisa reconfortante… esa sencilla sonrisa era lo que le daba fuerzas todos los días… Como una batería a un juguete o el agua a una margarita…

Pero ahora todo eso se había terminado, Max se había ido, y él estaba solo, y por más que lo deseara nada cambiaría, tan lo menos no para él. Y todo ¿por qué, por que era un niño cobarde, jamás se atrevería a huir, como lo había hecho su amigo Takao, no el era débil, y nunca podría saltar la enorme muralla que lo separaba del mundo real. Y era por eso que lloraba ahora, como lo había hecho el niño regordete al despedirse de él…

: Flash back:

-- Pero ¿por que?-- sollozaba el pelinegro --No te vallas… ¡Por favor!

--No Ray, tengo que hacerlo…-- le miró con ternura, y sus azules ojos se llenaron de lagrimas -- solo vine a despedirme, no quería irme sin hacerlo, tu eres el único amigo que me queda en este lugar… -- guardó silencio unos minutos solo observando a su compañero de habitación y fantasías de libertad -- cuídate mucho ¿si?

-- ¡Taka por favor!

-- ¡Prométemelo! Vamos dime que te cuidarás y que ¡no dejarás que esos bravucones te molesten! -- Soltó, entonces, su más profundo miedo, ese motivo que le ataba todavía en aquel lugar -- ¡Dilo!

--de acuerdo… te lo prometo… pero prométeme tu, que buscarás a Max, y que me visitarán algún día… -- y limpió sus cristalinas lagrimas

--¡te lo juro!

: Fin del Flash back:

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El frío viento entraba por el vidrio roto de la ventana, acariciando su pequeño rostro sonrosado, jugando con sus azules cabellos. Abrió sus rojizos ojos lentamente, y con calma jaló un poco de su frazada cubriéndose, impidiendo que el fresco aire lo golpease nuevamente, más aunque intentara ocultarlo, le era imposible no mira hacia la cama continua y sentirse miserable, quizá había sido el rostro del niño ojidorado, lo que lo había perturbado de esa manera.

--Estúpido-- sentenció como en tantas ocasiones anteriores, pero por mas que lo negara, sentía el filo del cuchillo llamado culpa atravesar su joven corazón.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

y allí estaba él, encima de aquel árbol viejo, sintiendo el frío a su alrededor, abrazando sus pequeñas piernas, temblando, llorando desconsolado, rogando por un poco de cariño, suplicando por un poco de piedad, por un amigo, deseando unos padres…

Pero que pecado había cometido él, un pequeño niño que había perdido a sus padres para merecer ese suplicio al que estaba condenado, solo por ser diferente…

Nada podía hacer, se sentía tan desolado, tan vacío, tan pobre… daría su vida por acabar con ese infierno, todos parecían en su contra, inclusive su maestra, aquella a la que tanto había querido, ahora lo creía mentiroso y sus palabras le dolían como si desgarraran su pequeño pecho…

--'no Ray¡ya no puedes pretender que te crea!'--, --'¡la señorita Madla no pudo hacerte eso!'--, --'¡Daja ya de mentirme!'--, -- 'Tus compañeros no son el del problema… ¡eres Tu!'--

Mas las enormes lágrimas que le obligaban a derramar no lograban borrar esas crudas palabras dichas en algún momento de desesperación que tanta cruel alegría trajeron para ciertos chicos…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Pero ¿que podía hacer él ahora para quitarse ese gran peso de su alma?

--'no pudimos hacerlo sentir tan mal'-- se animaba -- 'pero se veía triste…'--aceptó, pues después de aquella tarde, jamás lo vería igual --'quizá así aprenda a no molestarme…'-- se decía, tratando de convencerse de que burlarse del infortunio del otro había sido lo mejor, mas no lo lograba, el rostro del chinito había sido tal y como le había prometido Bryan… ¡inigualable!

Miró por enésima vez la cama vacía del chino y sintió a su corazón encogerse… --'debe de estar en ese tonto árbol, lloriqueando como todas las noches'-- pensó, y de nueva cuenta el viento helado hizo su aparición --'debe de estarse congelando allá afuera¡es un idiota!'-- más su corazón le seguía gritando que estaba en un error, como en aquella ocasión en la que perdió a… no, ese no era el momento para sentimentalismos, Ray le necesitaba y por más que tratara de negarlo, sabía en lo profundo de su ser, que deseaba que fuera así…

Sentirse útil, necesitado… y con ese pensamiento en mente… se desprendió de sus frazadas que tan encantadoramente le mantenían caliente para ir al encuentro de aquel que siempre estuvo interesado en sus problemas.

: Flash back:

-- hola Kai-- saludó tímidamente el pequeño pelinegro -- ¿estas ocupado, es que yo quería pedirte disculpas por… molestarte. Esa no era mi intención... y-- mas el otro no le dejó terminar

-- déjame solo¿porque no entiendes que no te quiero cerca de mi?-- se quejó, realmente le resultaba molesto

-- bueno, yo se lo que estas pasando, es difícil, lo se, y yo quería que…

--¿fuéramos amigos? -- soltó con sarcasmo -- no lo creo, y no sabes lo que siento, nadie lo sabe, y nadie lo entiende… así que déjame solo, es la ultima vez que te lo digo

-- pero yo quiero entenderte, quiero ayudarte -- decía, o mejor dicho dejaba hablar a su tierno corazoncito

--¿terminaste? Porque es aburrido tu intento por convencerme, tú eres como todos los demás-- y dándose media vuelta se retiró del lugar, dejando el niño confundido y triste…

: Fin Del Flash back:

: Flash back:

-- ¡Estúpida Madla!-- se quejaba el niño bicolor, mientras fregaba el sucio piso del baño, a manera de castigo por hablar en clase… -- todo por culpa de ese niño, Ray Kon! -- y esas ultimas palabras fueron dichas con odio y repugnancia.

--lo siento -- dijo una voz queda y suave, una voz tan conocida por el, que jamás podría olvidarla -- vengo a ayudarte, fue mi culpa, y tu no…

--bien -- interrumpió como ya era su costumbre -- entonces TU te quedas haciendo esto mientras yo me voy al receso, después de todo fue TU culpa, como ya lo dijiste-- y sin pena alguna abandonó al iluso niño con cubeta y esponja en mano, sintiéndose feliz por librarse de la pesada tarea impuesta por la prefecta, pero momentáneamente culpable por abandonar al niño que le ofreció su ayuda --'es culpa suya'-- pensó y regresó con su "amigos" Bryan y compañía…

: Fin Del Flash back:

Y así podía seguir toda la noche, solo recordando, la infinidad de veces que el chico había intentado acercársele, sin éxito alguno, pero ya no había tiempo, ahora se encontraba donde jamás había pensado, frente el enorme árbol del chino, a punto de acercársele…

--¡Ray!-- Gritó desde el suelo, pues el simple hecho de pensar en escalar tan asombroso y alto árbol, le parecía increíble -- ¡Ray¡Si me estas allí arriba¡Baja ahora!-- pidió sintiéndose estúpido por gritar hacia el cielo, mas la respuesta nunca llegó --seguramente está molesto por lo de esta tarde-- se dijo en voz baja, y ciertamente no se equivocaba del todo, en la cima del árbol, se encontraba el pequeño gatito, entumecido por el frío, escuchando, incrédulo.

--seguro es el viento, Kai nunca vendría a hablar conmigo, nunca -- sentenció con tristeza y frotó sus manitas tratado de obtener un poco del calor perdido.

--¡Ray¡Escúchame¡Lo… emmm… yo… lo…. Si- en- to! -- y esperó unos minutos la reacción de sus palabras. Los segundos pasaron en completo silencio, solo el viento rompía la afonía de la noche, y cuando el ruso ya estaba por darse por vencido, el sonido de las ramas le atrajo de nuevo la esperanza, Ray descendía lentamente, cayendo de rodillas en su último salto.

--lo siento -- repitió el ruso, sintiendo que en esos instantes era absolutamente necesario

-- no tienes por que, lo que me dijeron, todo, es verdad -- y su voz sonaba opaca, diferente a la que conocía, y sus ojos estaban ocultos bajo su flequillo.

-- no es cierto, todo era mentira, solo queríamos molestarte… -- y le dolieron sus propias palabras, que crueles habían sido, eso no era lo que su madre le había enseñado, ella era buena, incapaz de hacer sufrir a otros, pero en cambio él, era malo…

-- que, que es mentira¿lo que dijeron de mis padres? O ¿lo que dijeron sobre mi¿no lo entiendes verdad?-- su corazón dolía, su cabeza dolía, su cuerpo quemaba y después de tanto tiempo estaba a punto de estallar¿no era acaso lo que querían todos, que estallara y cambiara al fin… -- Si soy débil, soy estúpido, soy cobarde, soy todo lo que quieras, pero ya no vas a poder burlarte de mi… tus palabras no son ciertas, tu solo quieres verme sufrir, pues ¡aquí estoy! -- y levantando su vista, congeló al ojiescarlata, quien no creía lo que estaba pasando, allí frente a él, estaba el chino cara de gato, con el rostro mojado, los ojos hinchados, pero no era el, hablaba diferente, perecía otro…

-- ¡No, no, no! yo no quiero burlarme de ti -- sus palabras eran desesperadas -- ¡todo lo que te dijimos eran mentiras, perdóname… ¡por favor! -- y por primera vez, su corazón era el que hablaba.

-- ¿perdón¿tu me pides perdón a mi? Después de que yo lo hice tanta veces y tu ¿jamás me diste ni un minuto¿Por qué tengo yo que perdonarte a ti? -- mas la respuesta no fue escuchada por su sensible oído, el peso de su cuerpo, era demasiado, y el oscuro abismo en el que se sumió después le prometía el descanso que necesitaba.

--Ray! -- gritó el otro niño al ver caer al chino, se veía mal, muy mal¡sus mejillas estaban rojas, y su frente ardiendo¿Qué haría ahora?

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Lentamente sus hermosos ojos se fueron abriendo, a lo lejos escuchaba algunas voces, pero no le importaba, se sentía triste y cansado, y sus recuerdos, parecían sueños lejanos, mas dolían tanto como antes.

No podía creer que Kai hubiera ido a buscarle en la noche, solo para burlarse de él¿hasta cuando lo iban a dejar en paz?

Pero ya no quería pensar en eso, aún le dolía mucho el haberse equivocado, Kai jamás sería su amigo, él no lo quería así, y no podía obligarlo. Miró a su alrededor, había mucha luz, y todo estaba coloreado de manera divertida, sonrió.

--Así está mejor -- dijo una agradable señora vestida de celeste, su cabello rojizo estaba atado en una coleta, y en su cuello un extraño aparato metálico

--… --Ray le miró confundido --¿En donde estoy? -- preguntó

--En el hospital, te trajeron por que te enfermaste, y yo te estoy cuidando-- sonrió la hermosa mujer, más la mirada del niño le hacía sentirse mal¿Cómo era posible que un niño tan pequeño tuviera una mirada tan triste, pero una gran idea le devolvió esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba -- sabes tienes una visita -- y si espera un momento más, abrió la puerta y mostró al otro niño que momentos antes le había pedido permiso para ver a su amigo.-- los dejo solo -- y dando un guiño, se retiró

-- hola Ray

--…-- sin embargo el chino parecía no creer que estuviera allí -- tu… ¿me trajiste aquí?

-- si -- y por alguna razón no sabía como actuar -- mira Ray, emmm, siento mucho haberte herido…

-- ¿de verdad?-- interrumpió, aún le costaba creerlo, pero ahora que las cosas estaban más calmadas, podía pensar mejor, y es que en verdad él quería hacer las paces con Kai.

--Te lo juro -- y por primera vez sonrió

Ray sonrió también, y como si de magia se tratara, sus hermosos ojos brillaron de alegría, y su corazón bailó de emoción¡no se había equivocado, era todo verdad!

--¿Amigos?-- preguntó entusiasta

--Amigos --y estrechó la mano ajena, sintiendo como era arrastrado hacia un abrazo al que no opuso resistencia…

* * *

To Be Continue...

y bien? les agradó? si? dejen un correo. no? dejen un correo. ya ven todo es un ciclo con If y For jejeje, programacion imposible olvidarlo...

okay, me despido. muchas felicitaciones a ls cumplañers del mes de Enero que está por terminar, y ya saben ojalá que se hayan pasado super chic en estas fiestas y en las que vienen!

okay me voy chao!


	7. Chapter 7

Beyblade no es mío, no me pertenecen sus hermosos y divinos personajes y no pienso, hacer un negocio con esta historia, ni mucho menos recibir dinero por ella, solo deseo ofrecer algo de entretenimiento a Tods aquells lectors y tal vez recibir uno k otro correo, ok? Ya explicado todo, pasemos a la historia.

**Pd**. Como siempre se me olvida escribir esto, lo copiaré y pegaré para k no haya malos entendidos.

SIMBOLOGÍA

**--'**_pensamientos_**'--**

**-- **diálogos**--**

Onomatopeyas

'_sueños_'

Capitulo VII

_--'Que más puedo pedirte, vida, si ya todo me lo has concedido._

_Que más puedo desear, si yo ya estoy completo._

_Solo puedo agradecerte, por escuchar mis suplicas, por atender a mis llamados, y entregármelo todo con forma de ser humano'--_

Siempre se ha sabido que el tiempo es un aliado muy poderoso, en ocasiones causa estragos en la gente, en otras, te sonríe. Cual niño pequeño, el tiempo parece no parar nunca, y corre veloz, día tras día, hora tras hora, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, nueve años de tu vida han trascurrido dentro de un orfanato.

Cuantos cambios no había presenciado el pequeño chinito, ahora de 16 años, todo un adolescente, tan normal, tan feliz. Su rostro era ya casi adulto, su largo cabello negro era atado por una trenza, su piel tersa, rosada, siempre suave, y su magnifica sonrisa adornando su rostro. Cualquiera diría que era un jovencito alegre que pasaba por aquellos parajes, nadie nunca imaginaría la tristeza que su corazón aun guardaba, celosamente oculta bajo esos bellísimos ojos color ámbar.

Ray dirigió su vista a su amigo, lejos, solo, siempre callado, él también había cambiado mucho, su cuerpo ahora no se parecía a nada al del niño serio y pálido que había entrado hacía tanto tiempo a aquel horrible lugar, no, ahora era fuerte, atlético, alto, ahora tenía 17 años, y la mirada rojiza no había cambiado en nada, era fría, dura e impenetrable, excepto para Ray.

--¿que me ves? -- preguntó el chico ruso acercándose a su amigo de negro cabello

-- nada, solo… -- sonrió -- recordaba -- soltando un suspiro, bajando su rostro

--¿alguien volvió a molestarte? -- indagó, Kai odiaba ver al chinito triste, desde aquella noche en el árbol, cuando cayó en cuenta de que él no era nadie para hacer sufrir a un niño que solo quería su amistad, se juró que lo cuidaría de todos y de todo, quizá para limpiar sus culpas, pero el tiempo se encargó de formar un hermoso lazo y pronto todo lo que hacía por Ray era insuficiente, le agradaba cuidarlo, protegerlo y le agradaba mucho. Y es que ¿como era posible no querer al chinito?

-- no, no, no es eso, ya te dije, solo recordaba -- y sonrió de nueve cuenta -- además, nadie se atrevería a molestarme -- rió por lo bajo

-- mas les vale -- sonrió también

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Que difícil es la vida, sobretodo cuando te ocultas de algo, cuando sabes que algo no debió de ocurrir, cuando has hecho algo de lo que debes de arrepentirte, más la avaricia siempre es mas grande, mas fuerte y te ciega y crees que lo que lo que sientes pronto pasará por que fue lo correcto, y te engañas y te sientes feliz de día y te corrompes, y muere dentro de ti lo más preciando que tenemos, nuestra alma, nuestro corazón, la nobleza, pero eso… eso no te importa ya, y todo lo malo que haces te resulta agradable, ya no eres capaz de distinguir lo bueno de lo malo, ahora ya estas podrido como la manzana que tiene dentro un asqueroso gusano.

-- estúpido mocoso -- repetía una y otra vez el hombre oculto tras las sombras -- si te sigues negando a firmar… voy a tener que -- y riendo calló un momento, su sonoras carcajadas creaban un eco casi demoníaco en aquella habitación prácticamente vacía -- tendré que "obligarte".

Sabía que ya casi no tenía tiempo, solo tenía un año para lograr que el chiquillo que habría creído débil, firmase un documento esencial para que su plan se ejecutara con éxito. Pero el niño ya había crecido, era casi un adulto y pronto podría hacerse cargo de todo, después de todo ese era su legado, su herencia y estaba en todo su derecho, pero entonces, ¿En donde quedaba él? ¿Que acaso nunca fue suficiente lo que hizo por esa familia? ¿No era lógico que tratara de proteger sus propios intereses? ¡Claro que si! Estaba en su derecho y no dudaría en usarlo.

Caminó lentamente por la oscura habitación hasta llegar a la ventana, tan limpia, tan transparente tan diferente a su mirar; allí, abajo, cientos de personas caminaban apresurados, algunos en bicicletas, otros en auto y miles por las banquetas, tan insignificantes. Sonrió, si todo salía bien, pronto ya no sería uno de ellos, sería su líder, ¡su Dios!

--Y así será -- se dijo y regresó al único mueble de la habitación, un escritorio. Tenía que trabajar.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

'--¿cómo amaneciste hoy mi gatito?--'

La oscuridad reinaba en aquel recinto, más no así el silencio, algunas lágrimas y sollozos hacían aparición como todas las noches en aquel lugar.

'_-- muy bien mami -- dijo con una alegría falsa y tristeza en sus ojos --¿Hoy nos encerraremos de nuevo?-- preguntó inocente el pequeñuelo.'_

Todos parecían dormir tranquilos, con sueños inocentes y quizá felices, propios de chicos de su edad, sin embargo el dulce chino de largos cabellos jamás había conocido un sueño tranquilo, su destrozada mente lo transportaba noche tras noche a escenarios horrorosos e inimaginables.

'_--Creo que si, porque no te sientas a almorzar... -- el miedo se adueñó de sus hermosos ojos, y el pánico se apoderó de su cuerpo entero._

_-- ¿Mami?... ¿que pasa?...-- cuestionaba preocupado el niño de tan solo 3 años, pues su madre palideció de pronto y miraba un punto fijo en algún lugar lejano.'_

Su suave voz se escuchó en aquel lugar, y el silencio roto desde hacía muchas horas, creó un eco que solo un par de oídos pudieron captar. Rápidamente sus rojizas orbes fueron descubiertas, e inevitablemente su rostro giró hacia su amigo.

'_--... CORRE ¡!—gritó la madre a su hijo, al tiempo que lo tomaba de su manita y lo jalaba lejos de aquel lugar – CORRE ¡! – repitió su madre – sal por la ventana, pide ayuda y sálvate ¡! – decía desesperada, al ver que a su hogar comenzaban a salirle llamas de fuego – Te quiero mucho hijo mío, nunca lo olvides ¡!'- se despidió la madre por la ventana, al tiempo que las abrasadoras llamas consumían todo a su paso…' _

--¿Mamá? -- decía entre sollozos el chino -- no… mamá… por favor no… no-- y las enormes lágrimas corrían con libertad por sus mejillas, mientras se movía sin control entre las sábanas.

--¿Ray? -- llamó el ruso, sabiendo de antemano de lo que se trataba, noche tras noche, siempre era lo mismo, las terribles pesadillas aquejaban a su amigo, sin que él pudiera protegerlo, y lo que era peor, ignoraba de lo que se trataban; siempre que le preguntaba a su amigo, este se negaba a comentar algo, solo decía algo parecido a "hoy no por favor".

--¡No!… No… no -- repetía un sin fin de veces de manera lastimera, suplicando por su ayuda.

Kai salió de su cama, como todas las noches y tomando por los hombros al chino, para mantenerlo quieto, le llamó -- ¡Ray, despierta Ray, despierta -- sacudiéndolo ligeramente.

--¡NO! -- gritó el oji-ambarino, cubriendo con sus manos su boca, lo último que quería era despertar a todos y que lo castigasen por eso, sin embargo, sintió como unos fuertes brazos le protegían de cualquier mal, abrazándolo con ternura, él sabía que era Kai, siempre era él, consolándolo, cuidándolo, y se lo agradecía infinitamente.

¿Cuántas noches no hubo deseado un amigo que le regalara ese abrazo después de una pesadilla? ¿En cuantas ocasiones no deseó una palabra de aliento cuando estaba deprimido? Y ahora lo tenía todo.

--Fue horrible -- sollozó abrazándose más al cuerpo de su amigo

--tranquilo, ya pasó… --dijo tratando de calmarlo --… ya pasó

Ray solo asintió en silencio, a pesar de sus 16 años, en ocasiones aún se comportaba como un niño pequeño, y aferrándose más a ese anhelado abrazo, cerró sus dorados ojos.

--¿Quieres hablar sobre eso? -- preguntó el ruso más por costumbre que por que pensara que pudiera pasar

--no… si, si -- contestó dudoso el minino

--¿Seguro? -- preguntó lo más normal que pudo, pues la alegría de saberse su confidente, lo envolvía y se apoderaba de él, al igual que la sorpresa de aquella respuesta.

El chino simplemente asintió en silencio, mientras deshacía el calido abrazo del ruso bicolor -- pero en la mañana

Kai asintió, Ray jamás rompía una promesa, y sabía lo difícil e importante que era un paso así.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

To Be Continue (continuará)

Ora si me puse las pilas, y ya terminé el capitulo 7 de esta historia, que como ven, está tomando un rumbo distinto, ahora ya son grandes y como me lo pidieron mucho, tal vez hasta algo mas k amigos, son Best friends , y dependiendo de los correos, en petición de que formalice la pareja, serán los capítulos siguientes, así que ya saben, **si quieren Romance, solo pidanlo!** No es genial?

Muchas gracias a las lectoras & escritoras, que hacen el favor de leer este humilde Fic, saben que gracias a ustedes estamos aquí, gracias a sus correos y a sus sugerencias, pero en ese capitulo, un agradecimiento especial a mi Hermanita **Asia Black M. **y a una grande de los Fic's **Nekot ** Thank's for your's Mails

En verdad muchas gracias, por que a pesar de que son pocos, son de mucha ayuda para mi autoestima y ego, ya sabe lo que dicen, Mas vale calidad que cantidad!

Bueno yo me despido, que la pasen muy bien y Feliz regreso a clases! Tan lo menos para mi. Jijijij

See you later!


	8. Capitulo VIII

Beyblade no es mío, no me pertenecen sus hermosos y divinos personajes y no pienso, hacer un negocio con esta historia, ni mucho menos recibir dinero por ella, solo deseo ofrecer algo de entretenimiento a Tods aquells lectors y tal vez recibir uno k otro correo, ok? Ya explicado todo, pasemos a la historia.

**Pd**. Como siempre se me olvida escribir esto, lo copiaré y pegaré para k no haya malos entendidos.

SIMBOLOGÍA

**--'**_pensamientos_**'--**

**-- **diálogos**--**

Onomatopeyas

'_sueños_'

Capitulo VIII

Los calidos Rayos del sol, acariciaban su rostro, y la suave brisa matutina, jugaba con los cabellitos de su flequillo. Un suspiro, rompió el hermetismo de sus labios, y sin pensarlo más, decidió que era hora de hablar.

--siempre… emmm… he tendido unos sueños raros -- comenzó a decir el joven chino, mientras jugaba con sus pulgares nerviosamente, mirando el pasto verde sobre el que estaba sentado -- generalmente, son vagos, borrosos y… y… sangrientos… -- dudó un poco en confesar esa ultima palabra, después de todo, soñar eso no era normal¿o si?

Kai no pudo hacer más que mirarlo fijamente, como tratando de descubrir alguna mentira, algún rastro que le dijera que eso no era verdad, no es que creyera que Ray era un mentiroso, no nada de eso, era solo que pensar que soñaba algo semejante, lo hacía estremecer.

-- ¿Qué tan sangrientos? -- preguntó al fin, después de todo tenía que saber más…

--Pues… -- balbuceó el gatito, girando su rostro hacia el de su ruso amigo -- anoche, por ejemplo, había fuego… había un niño… -- y calló unos momentos, recordado su repetitivo sueño.

--… ¿y? -- trató de alentar al chino de proseguir

--… estaba con su madre, todo comenzó a quemarse, su casa, sus cosas… -- y sin poder evitarlo, unas lagrimas inundaron sus ojos -- Kai… -- dijo el chino al borde del llanto, rogando por un abrazo en esos momentos -- ese niño, era… era… yo

Como un susurro, las palabras llegaron a sus incrédulos oídos, y más por instinto que por planearlo de aquella forma, sus brazos tomaron vida propia y estrecharon al pelinegro, queriendo protegerlo de su pasado, deseando arrancar sus recuerdos.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

--¡estos estúpidos niños me sacarán canas verdes!-- exclamó furiosa la dama, por así llamarla, al tiempo que caminaba aprisa por los vacíos pasillos; sus risas, sus voces, sus juegos, la estaban sacando de quicio, y de no ser por su increíble autocontrol, hubiera cometido la idiotez de gritarles en frente de su superiora, la directora del plantel.

--¡al diablo con su estúpido lema! -- dijo sumamente enojada, y con voz fingida, recitó -- "La infancia Feliz, hace Adultos Felices" _'Pamplinas'_

Y prosiguió su camino. Realmente, ella no había cambiado mucho, jamás reía con los niños, jamás los había querido, jamás se preocupaba por ellos, ni mucho menos les regalaba esa infancia feliz. Para ella, la vida era horrible, y si ella no era feliz, ellos no tenía derecho a hacerlo, sufrirían con ella, por ella, y de eso gustosa se encargaría.

Como Madla solía decir: "Si no son felices, no es mi problema, eso debieron pensar antes de nacer o quedarse huérfanos", generalmente seguido de una sonora carcajada.

Eran contadas las ocasiones en las que la prefecta, reía sinceramente. Ella odiaba su trabajo, odiaba su vida, odiaba a los niños, y lo único que podía calmar un poco su corazón endurecido con los años, eran unas lágrimas suplicantes, unas palabras rogando por piedad, quizá por eso, era que aún no renunciaba, la agradaba ver el sufrimiento de los niños¡¡¡era tan fácil hacerlos llorar!

Tal vez, también tenía que ver el hecho de su edad, su falta de preparación y su detestable carácter. Pero fuese lo que fuese, la realidad era que ahora estaba allí como todos los días, deshaciéndose su hígado con los corajes que tenía, burlándose del sufrimiento ajeno.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

--recuerdo que mi mamá me aventó por la ventana…-- continuó relatando el chino, a pesar de las lágrimas que inundaban su rostro, del nudo en su garganta y del dolor que su corazón tenía en esos momentos; ya había abierto la caja de Pandora, ahora se atendría la las consecuencias -- yo grité… yo lloré… y corrí… corrí… lo más rápido que pude… y tropecé-- calló unos instantes¡todo era tan borroso!

--¿que pasó después? -- preguntó el ruso, mirando compasivamente al chinito en sus brazos, ahora poco importaba lo que los demás pensaran, ahora solo importaba Ray.

Los rojizos rayos del astro rey, bañaron sus cuerpos, Ray le observó, sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, le veían agradecido, confundido, triste -- no-lo-sé -- dijo lo más claramente posible -- solo tengo recuerdos de mi mamá, gritándome desde la ventana que corriera…-- limpió una lagrima de su garganta -- todo lo demás es oscuridad… Kai, ya no quiero soñar esto…

El ruso le miró tiernamente, sabía que él no podía hacer nada, sabía que estaba atado de manos, que lo único que podía ofrecerle a Ray, era estar a su lado, abrazarlo, quererlo, pero nada más. Y la terrible pregunta taladró su mente… '_¿Quién¿Porqué?' _

--¿Kai? -- esa simple mención de su nombre, le hizo reaccionar, y al mirar los dorados ojos del chino, supo, que quizá no sabría la respuesta de esas preguntas, o peor aún, que no soportaría los recuerdos que evocaran.

--Tranquilo -- le dijo con una sonrisa reconfortante -- yo estoy aquí, para ti…

Un ligero sonrojo surcó las mejillas aún húmedas del neko, y sin saber ¿porque, sintió la necesidad de huir de él, de Kai.

--ya es tarde -- dijo, levantándose rápidamente -- no quiero que nos encuentren fuera de la alcoba, ya sabes como se pone Madla si lo hace -- y sonrió un tanto preocupado.

--tienes Razón -- e imitando a su amigo, se puso de pie y juntos se dirigieron al dormitorio que compartían con otros chicos de su edad.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En lo alto del cielo, la luna sonreía a los simples mortales que le observaban, siempre bella, siempre protectora de los débiles, más ahora, era poco lo que podía hacer por el jovencito que se duchaba en la oscuridad del orfanato, su mente, parecía no querer darle tregua alguna, y su cansado cuerpo, exigía un poco de atención.

De nada le había servido tratar de explicar lo sucedido a la prefecta, para ella, el encontrarlo afuera en horas de descanso, ameritaba un castigo. Abrió sus ojos, sintiendo como las gotas del agua, mojaban su cabello, tratando de olvidar lo sucedido.

--deben de ser alrededor de las 3:00 de la madrugada --se dijo, y el eco que se produjo, logró asustarlo un poco, nunca le había agradado estar solo, y eso ella lo sabía a la perfección.

Quizá esa era solo una teoría, algo que explicaba a los niños lo que sucedía, Madla debía ser unos de esos demonios que leen la mente de los demás, era por eso que siempre sabía que hacer para sacarles unas lágrimas a los pobres niños del orfanato, obsequiándoles uno que otro trauma psicológico.

Ray sonrió ante su pensamiento, no cabía duda de que aún le faltaba madurar.

Terminó de tallar su cuerpo, un poco adolorido de estar en una solo posición durante tres horas consecutivas. Sin embargo, eso ya no era un tema que le ocupara de tal forma su cabeza, ahora todo era más complejo, más minucioso, debía pensar, y debía de hacerlo rápido, cada minuto que pasaba, era crucial para su futuro, debía aclarar su mente, despejar sus dudas, sin importar lo difícil que fuera.

Era verdad, ya había dado un gran paso, pero entonces ¿por que estaba dudando de haber hecho lo correcto?

Secó su cabellera con la blanca toalla, y siguiendo con su cuerpo, comenzó a divagar, a crear castillos en el aire, como había acostumbrado hacía poco, comenzó a imaginarse, a regalarse una vida alterna, una vida feliz, una vida completa, como de ensueño, como normal.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

To Be Continue (continuará)

Okay, sé que se ve forzado, pero tengo una excusa, es que está forzado! Ya sé, me complico por que quiero, tengo tiempo de sobra para escribir y hacer una redacción digna de ustedes, pero ya se me acabó el tiempo, pronto entraré a clases, y dependiendo de la carga de trabajo, será la posibilidad de que escriba bien y bonito. A mí me agradan los capis largos, pero por ahora tendré que conformarme con capis de 4 o 3 paginas a 12 en Times New Roman, pero solo es por ahora, les prometo que el siguiente será mejor.

Ahora, me alegra mucho que me dejen correos, es muy gratificante saber que a más de 2 personas les agrada mi Fic, Thank's!

Les prometo que tomaré en cuenta sus sugerencias. Muchas gracias por sus correos y no duden en hacerme saber lo que piensan, es muy útil para mi.

Atte.

Angie B. Mizuhara.


	9. Capitulo IX

Hello! My friends! Que tal de clases? Bien? Chido? Muertos por tantas tareas? Yo voy por la ultima, jajaja, peor como ls quiero un buen, me tomé un tiempito pa escribirles este capi, que espero disfruten mucho!

Beyblade no es mío, no me pertenecen sus hermosos y divinos personajes y no pienso, hacer un negocio con esta historia, ni mucho menos recibir dinero por ella, solo deseo ofrecer algo de entretenimiento a Tods aquells lectors y tal vez recibir uno k otro correo, ok? Ya explicado todo, pasemos a la historia.

**Pd**. Como siempre se me olvida escribir esto, lo copiaré y pegaré para k no haya malos entendidos.

SIMBOLOGÍA

**--'**_pensamientos_**'--**

**-- **diálogos**--**

Onomatopeyas

'_sueños_'

Capitulo IX

**--'**_…recuerdo que mi mamá me aventó por la ventana…_**'-- **Por alguna extraña razón, las palabras del chino, seguían haciendo eco en su cabeza. _--'…_ _yo grité… yo lloré… y corrí… corrí… lo más rápido que pude… y tropecé…'-- _frase por frase, trataba inútilmente de descifrar lo sucedido, pero parecían no tener sentido, eran solo fracciones diminutas de los hechos, ¿Cómo sabría él lo que pasó con solo fragmentos?

Pasó sus manos por sus azulados cabellos, sintiéndose frustrado, mirando la delgada espalda del chico que intentaba ayudar, que había jurado cuidar.

Ray miró por sobre su hombro al ruso detrás de él, parecía frustrado, un tanto cansado y nada interesado en la clase de derivadas. _--'¿Porqué estará así?... no me agrada verlo de esta forma, ¿será por lo que le dije? Espero que no, no me gustaría perderlo… perderlo… perderlo'-- _ esta ultima palabra, resonaba en su mente, y un ligero tono carmín se alojó en sus mejillas. _--'Pero ¿que rayos estoy pensando, Kai es mi amigo, un muy buen amigo, un amigo muy atento, muy amable conmigo, me protege, me cuida, me quiere, y yo lo quiero'-- _ y convencido de eso, regresó su vista a la pizarra donde el profesor explicaba emocionado que la constante "c" era igual a 0 y que la variable "X" era igual a 1.

--bien, entonces, si tenemos 2X 3, el resultado es: --

--yo! -- se escuchó por todo el salón, y algunas manos se levantaron, agitándose en el aire, captando la atención del profesor que mirando a los entusiasmados discípulos, a excepción de dos, que parecían más interesados en ver a una mosca volar o pensar en el ¿porque el cielo es azul?

--vamos a ver, usted -- señaló al primero de los dos chicos que se encontraban distraídos -- el de cabello negro, el señor… emmm -- dijo con aire reflexivo, recordando el nombre del chino, pero no parecía llegar a él el recuerdo.

--Ray -- completó un alumno cercano al maestro

---si, Ray, pase y resuelva esto Señor Ray… Ray ¿Qué?-- la verdad era que el catedrático era relativamente nuevo, por lo cual no sabía el nombre completo de sus estudiantes, y Ray no le parecía un apellido o nombre común.

--Ray, te hablan -- le informó un compañero de clase al ojidorado que parecía estar preocupado por sus propios asuntos.

--¿eh?--reaccionó un tanto desconcertado

--te pregunté cual era tu nombre-- y el aire fastidiado que rodeó sus palabras hizo saber al chino que no esta de buen humor.

--Me llamo Ray-- contestó con simpleza.

-- ¿y tu apellido?

-- no lo recuerdo

el Estudioso no dijo más, sabía que muchos de esos muchachos había tenido una vida difícil, y a él no lo había contratado para indagar en esos asuntos -- bueno, como sea, pasa a resolver ese ejercicio --y entregando la tiza, miró al otro estudiante distraído, que ahora parecía mucho más atento que cualquier otro alumno.

Con ágiles movimientos, poco a poco, el blanco de la tiza, dibujó con números claros y exactos, el resultado. Ray se giró y con voz suave y tranquila dijo: -- la respuesta es 6X -- y tomó asiento

Kai mantenía su diminuta sonrisa, parecía ser que Ray nunca perdía piso, por más distraído que estuviera, jamás se ponía nervioso, ni daba un resultado erróneo, quizá eso lo había aprendido de él, y su sonrisa se agrandó solo un poco más.

--Muy bien -- después de todo no le quedaba más que decir eso -- ahora ¿Quién me puede hacer este otro?-- preguntó, más el sonido de la chicharra que anunciaba el termino de su clase, le interrumpió antes de poder anotar el problema.

El alboroto normal se hizo presente, y en menos de 2 minutos, el salón estuvo vacío, solo Kai, Ray y el maestro quedaron dentro.

--Bien hasta mañana chicos--dijo el mentor y tomando su portafolios, abandonó el aula.

Los chicos al verse solos, se observaron unos instantes, el sol comenzaba su declive, y los rayos rojizos inundaban el ambiente, tal y como en aquella ocasión hacía ya varios años.

FLASH BACK

--corre!-- gritaba un pequeño niño de largos cabellos negros -- ven pronto Kai, Es Taka, Regresó! Como lo prometió! -- el pequeño estaba entusiasmado, toda la alegría que sentía, no cabía en su pequeño pecho, y su enorme sonrisa, parecía no querer abandonar su rostro, frente a él, su amigo Takao, estaba del otro lado de la barda, sonriéndole por un hoyo en la pared, que habían improvisado.

--ya voy!-- dijo acercándose rápidamente.

La barda, era aproximadamente de dos metros de alto, hecha de ladrillos rojos, unidos con cemento, era antigua, verdaderamente antigua, tanto así que algunos de ellos ya estaban flojos; sin embargo, el especio que ocupa un ladrillo es muy pequeño, por lo cual, el hoyo por donde los niños se comunicaban, solo alcanzaba para ver una parte del rostro de ellos. Quizá fue por eso que el pequeño Ray no se percató de lo sucio y andrajoso que se encontraba su amigo Taka, cuya vida era más que difícil, sin comida, sin calor, sin posibilidad de un hogar…

--pero cuéntame, ¿encontraste a, Maxie?-- preguntó ilusionado el asiático.

--emmm, no, aún no, je je, pero no me daré por vencido!

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

--¿Que habrá sido de Maxie?-- se preguntó en voz alta el chino de bellos ojos color ámbar

--hmpf. Quizá se cambió de ciudad, ya ves que Takao nunca lo encontró -- contestó el ruso mirando, al igual que el chino, el horizonte

--pobre Taka, era tan joven! -- y no pudo evitar que su mirar se tornara triste

--él lo eligió así

--Pero era solo un niño, no sabía lo difícil que sería

--ya nada puedes hacer, no es culpa tuya, Takao decidió salirse de aquí y lo logró

-- que irónico no-- dijo mirando de frente al bicolor -- él salió huyendo, desesperado, con sueños, en busca de Max, creyendo que afuera sería mejor que vivir aquí con Madla, y fíjate, terminó en la calle, sin un hogar, sin un techo, rogando por un poco de caridad, sin Max, viviendo una eterna agonía… -- negó con su cabeza unos segundos y después dijo --y yo creí que eso sería lo mejor.

--todos lo creímos, sonaba maravilloso, como un sueño, jamás tendríamos que soportar los malos tratos de esa bruja, y con un poco de suerte, conseguirías una familia, quizá un trabajo, éramos tan inocentes…-- y suspiró

--pero no, era mucho más difícil de lo que pensábamos, ahora no sé que es peor, si vivir en la miseria y terminar como un niño de la calle, drogadicto y morir en un invierno por el crudo frío… o vivir aquí, con ella, solo esperando a que el tiempo pase más rápido y así, poder irnos cumpliendo los 18 como lo hizo Bryan.

-- no sé si algún día tendremos la respuesta a eso-- y sonriéndole al chino, le pasó un brazo por la espalda a modo de abrazo-- ya vamonos de aquí, o se nos hará tarde.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-- buenas noches…-- dijo sonriente por el teléfono celular de reciente adquisición -- espero no molestarle, señor.

-- no claro que no, y ¿que noticias me tiene?-- preguntó la voz a otro lado de la línea, un ligero eco daba a aquella voz un tono lúgubre, sombrío, pero eso poco o nada le interesaba, era cuestión de acostumbrarse, como solía decir "buisness are business"(negocios son negocios)

-- bueno, parece ser que el chico está empezando a hacer los trámites, con eso de que el próximo año ya puede salir libremente de aquí…-- y guardó silencio unos momentos -- aunque si mi señor me lo permite, yo creo que es ahora cuando debemos de actuar, si cumple la mayoría de edad, podría ser peligroso…

--tu no has entendido nada ¿verdad?-- eso sonó mal, muy mal -- tu solo te encargas de mantenerme al tanto de todo… YO tomo las decisiones… ¿okay?-- y por alguna razón, parecía que hablaba con un retrasado mental.

--si, entendido

La comunicación fue cortada y el silencio reinó en la oscura habitación, tenía que tener cuidado, Él, era un hombre de mucho cuidado.

-- espero que cumpla lo que promete-- dijo y soñó con lo que haría después…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

To Be Continue (continuará)

okay, que les pareció, a mi me encantó y a ustedes?

Estoy muy contenta, las cosas comienzan a tomar un rumbo, y las ideas en mi mente, nunca estuvieron mas claras, es genial.

Por cierto, aprovecho este espacio para decirles que el final está próximo y ni se imaginan que pasará… no es grandioso?

Voy a cumplir mi propósito de new year en menos de 3 meses! I'm happy!

Además quiero anunciar mis siguientes historias… aunque pensándolo bien mejor lo dejo como sorpresa… que dicen?

Okay, algún comentario, critica (de preferencia positiva, aunque negativas también acepto), idea o sugerencia solo mandenme un correo

Oh right, yo me despido, abrazos y agradecimientos por leer este capi, bye!

Pd. Por cierto, a los correos del capi 8, sorry por no mencionarlos siquiera, pero es que desconozco si los ahí, es que no he podido entrar a mi correo y checar eso, por eso reitero mis disculpas okay? Sin resentimientos? Prometo entrar lo antes posible si, son de suma importancia para mi…

Atte.

Ángela Black Mizuhara… pero de cariño díganme Angy jeje bye!


	10. Capitulo X

Hola!

Beyblade no es mío, no me pertenecen sus hermosos y divinos personajes y no pienso, hacer un negocio con esta historia, ni mucho menos recibir dinero por ella, solo deseo ofrecer algo de entretenimiento a Tods aquells lectors y tal vez recibir uno k otro correo, ok? Ya explicado todo, pasemos a la historia.

**Pd**. Como siempre se me olvida escribir esto, lo copiaré y pegaré para k no haya malos entendidos.

SIMBOLOGÍA

**--'**_pensamientos_**'--**

**-- **diálogos**--**

Onomatopeyas

'_sueños_'

Capitulo X

El verano hacía su aparición, por aquellos días, y los niños, felices, corrían de un lado a otro, riendo, jugando, a pesar de nunca haber conocido, un día de playa, el mar, la arena, pero no, ellos eran felices así, con carencias, con inocencia, ¿Qué más necesitaba? Nada.

Algunos desafortunados, cumplían sus "deberes", impuestos claro por nada mas que la Señorita Madla, ¿Quién más pondría a los niños a trabajar en pleno verano, bajo un cielo tan hermoso y azul como el que ese día se presentaba?

Ray, retiró un molesto cabellos de su rostro, disfrutando al máximo de aquel esplendoroso día, había tenido mucha suerte, no cualquiera, se escapaba de las garras y fauces de la Malvada bruja, como la llamaba Kai, que a su lado, parecía dormitar.

El agradable calor del astro rey, adormecía a cualquiera, y la suave brisa veraniega, era simplemente celestial, como estar en los brazos de una madre y escuchar sus tiernas y dulces palabras.

Un suspiro rompió el silencio que reinaba en aquellos momentos, ¿Por qué su vida tenía que ser tan complicada? ¿Por qué no podía ser como los demás chicos de su edad? Pero nada ganaba con rezongar de aquella silenciosa manera, ¡Estaba tan confundido! "¿Qué voy a hacer?" se preguntaba infinidad de veces, todo en su cabeza era una maraña de dudas y preguntas, preguntas que eran demasiado tímidas para formularse, y cuando creía que era le momento adecuado, el instante preciso para pronunciarlas, la cobardía le ganaba y se atoraban en su garganta, tragándolas duramente, sintiéndose impotente en aquel dilema.

Como añoraba aquellos días en que las cosas eran tan sencillas… en donde su mayor problema era, como ahora, la terrible Madla, era horrible persona que se regocijaba con el sufrimiento de los pequeños niños indefensos que cuidaba. Pero ahora, todo había cambiado…

FLASH BACK

--no te entiendo-- replicaba el mayor de los niños, acomodándose en una de los troncos que el otro le había señalado --¿Por qué tan alto?

El otro chiquillos solo sonrió, "¿Por qué tan alto?" se dijo mentalmente y meditó su respuesta -- No lo sé -- y se encogió los hombros -- solo me gusta, el viento es mas fresco y Madla no se atreve a subir hasta aquí. En este lugar estoy a salvo. Nadie me lastima, ni se burlan de mí, solo soy yo, y ahora solo somos tu y yo--

Pero que bien se había escuchado aquellas palabras y sin poder evitarlo, una enorme sonrisa surcó sus infantiles labios.

--hmpf -- rezongó el otro, no era que le temiera a las alturas, pero ¿Por qué no tenía su escondite a nivel de tierra? --pero ¿si se quiebra la rama? -- preguntó después de un rato, tratando se sonar seguro de si mismo, pero a su tierna edad, aún le resultaba difícil.

--no te preocupes, este tronco es muy fuerte… nada va a pasarte -- y sonrió de nuevo, enfatizando sus palabras con exagerados movimientos de sus pequeños bracitos, jugando a balancearse en el tronco que lo sostenía.

--no me preocupo, yo no tengo miedo -- y se delató por si solo -- pero, las alturas son aburridas -- trató de remediar lo antes dicho.

--¿pero de que hablas? ¡Las alturas son geniales! --defendió el chinito, con su ya típica sonrisa en el rostro -- solo mira a tu alrededor, dime ¿puedes ver todo esto desde el suelo?

--solo veo ramas y hojas --se quejó el ruso

--no, eso no-- dijo el neko -- ¡esto! -- y abriéndose paso entre las verdes hojas, mostró a su acompañante, el mas bello paisaje jamás visto, el horizonte…

--wow -- fue lo único que Kai atinó a decir

--¿ves? Te lo dije, ¡es genial! Desde aquí podemos ver más allá de la barda, podemos ver la ciudad, todo el orfanato, ¡¡podemos verlo todo! -- dijo sintiéndose extrañamente emocionado

--y ¿algún día podremos recorrerlo?-- preguntó sintiéndose atrapado entre las murallas que delimitaban el patio.

--¡SI! -- gritó entusiasmado -- Cuando cumplamos 18. Tu los cumplirás primero… --y cayó unos instantes, como meditando lo que había dicho -- ¿Kai? --llamó

--¿mande?

--¿me esperarás? -- y sus profundos ojos Dorados se clavaron en los rojizos

--¡Claro, tu y yo saldremos juntos de aquí, ¡te lo prometo! -- y sellando su promesa con un sonrisa, se dedicó a observar a su felino amigo…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Kai, miró a su acompañante, allí despreocupado, o eso parecía, recostado en el verde pasto, sintiendo la suave brisa jugar con sus cabellos mas ligeros, allí, con sus bellos ojos cerrados, mostrándose inalcanzable… "¿En que estará pensando?" se preguntó, para él, la mente de Ray era todo un enigma, su niñez, su carácter, sus sentimientos…

Cuanto daría él por saber en que pensaba el chino, que era lo que sentía, y que era lo que le había pasado cuando murieron sus padres…

Peor eso es imposible, y lo único que podía hacer por el momento era tratar de atar cabos, contaba con muy poca información, y ese pasatiempo, se estaba convirtiendo en un vicio, dormía muy poco por pensar en el pasado, recordando palabra a palabra lo que le había contado su inseparable amigo, y aún así no tenía nada, absolutamente nada. "Pero lo descubriré, cuésteme lo que me cueste"

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-- son solo unos estúpidos mocosos… -- bramó la vieja bruja -- ¿Qué dijeron? ¿De esta me escapo? Pues les tengo noticias, babosos, se ganaron el cuarto de baño, ah, y antes de que se me olvide, me tomé la libertar de preparárselos, solo para ustedes dos… jajajaja -- y con sonoras carcajadas, la mujer desapareció por los ya oscuros pasillos, dejando a los chicos solos, en la entrada del asqueroso baño.

Ray examinó el lugar, había lodo por doquier, charcos de agua sucia en los suelos, y cientos de toallas mojadas, además de un par de inodoros atascados y las paredes cubiertas de una extraña sustancia verde… realmente Madla se había esmerado en esta ocasión…

FLASH BACK

Todo ere un completo desorden, afuera, llovía y relampagueaba sin cesar, la oscuridad reinaba por lapsos cortos de tiempo, hasta que un colosal rayo eléctrico, iluminaba el ennegrecido cielo, esclareciendo el lugar, mostrando la furia de la tormenta que allí se desataba.

Sus manitas, frías, eran frotadas con ahínco, tratando en vano de contener los sollozos que de sus labios escapaban. A lo lejos, el niño mayor, limpiaba con furia el lodoso piso, era la tercera vez en esa semana que "la señorita Madla" los ponía a limpiar ese asqueroso cuarto, siempre mugroso, y ahora más con la lluvia que se había desatado hacía ya algunas horas.

Miró de reojo a su compañero, y sintió un enorme hoyo en el estómago al verlo de aquella forma, mojado, triste, llorando, sangrando. Le parecía aún tan irreal lo que estaba viviendo, llevaba allí ya dos largos años, y aún no entendía el porque de los malos tratos, de los golpes, de las ofensas. Regresó su vista al suelo que fregaba con sus dos pequeñas manos y un trapo viejo como herramienta, no era mucho, pero era mejor que con su ropa, y la imagen del chinito en el suelo, con el labio inferior roto, sangrando, sus ojos hinchados, llorosos, y su cabello y cuerpo, completamente empapados, le causaba escalofríos, y todo por culpa de esa maldita bruja que se había marchado canturreando una canción extraña, feliz de la vida, recordándoles que era lo que tenía que hacer, y que no dormirían si no terminaban…

--estúpida -- dijo en voz baja el oji-rojo, sintiendo un inmenso rencor por aquella que se hacía llamar prefecta.

Ray se puso de pie, y acercándose a donde el ruso se encontraba, tomó u trozo de franela y comenzó a tallar el sucio suelo, gimoteando de vez en vez -- ¿Cómo te sientes?-- preguntó el mayor al ver a su amiguito en tal mal estado

-- bien, pero tenemos que darnos prisa, ya es muy tarde, sabes lo que dice Madla que pasa aquí en las noches -- y el temor se escuchaba en su quebrada voz.

--esas son mentiras, no puedes creerle todo lo que dice, nunca dice la verdad, aquí no hay fantasmas, te lo juro-- y sonrió tiernamente a su amiguito

El gatito sonrió también, se sentía seguro junto a Kai, era extraño, pero así pasaba. Sintió entonces una cálida caricia en su rostro y sin poder evitarlo cerró los ojos, disfrutando solamente de aquella caricia que le era otorgada tan gentilmente. Kai, rozó débilmente, la herida del niño frente a él, tratando de no lastimarlo, no ahora que parecía haberse tranquilizado, que parecía disfrutar de ese momento, más la misión fue fallida y sintió como el rostro en su mano, se estremecía ante el contacto. Ray abrió sus ojitos, como reclamando, como acusando, más a el bicolor poco le importó aquella queja, e inspeccionando la herida, dijo:-- déjame que te limpie la sangre, es mejor si lo hago-- y sin esperar respuesta, llevó un extremo de su camisetita hasta los labios del otro y con sumo cuidado retiró el rojo liquido que parecía haber detenido su curso.

--listo-- anunció y soltó la cara de su amigo

--auch-- exclamó el minino y le miró fijamente.

--¿Qué?

--tu crees ¿que Madla es Mala?

-- si -- dijo con indiferencia

-- ¿es por eso que nos trata así?

-- si, ella es mala, no nos quiere como las demás

--si, no nos quiere… nadie nos quiere, no nos adoptan… -- y su rostro se entristeció de nueva cuenta

--no digas eso… -- iba a decir "yo te quiero", pero un nudo en su gargantita se interpuso y prefirió callar.

--Kai, ¿somos Amigos? -- y le miró esperanzado, necesitaba escuchar eso, tenía que saberlo

-- claro, tu y yo somos amigos, nunca lo dudes -- le miró fijamente, deseando que jamás pusiera en tela de juicio esa afirmación.

--Kai, Tu eres el MEJOR AMIGO que he tenido, y nunca dudaré de ello, te quiero mucho…-- y dejándose llevar, abrazó al ojiescarlata, sintiéndose correspondido inmediatamente.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

--¿en que tanto piensas? -- indagó el ruso, sacando con cierta brusquedad al chino que miraba algún punto fijo en quien sabía donde.

--no, nada, solo recordaba… Madla siempre nos pone a limpiar este lugar ¿no? -- y su encantadora risilla se dejó escuchar.

--si, jeje, pero date prisa, o ¿ya no le temes a los fantasmas? -- una sonora carcajada se escuchó.

--ja ja… -- ironizó el gatito, sintiéndose ligeramente ofendido -- muy gracioso

--ya, ya, no te enojes -- y pasándole un brazo por el hombro, le sonrió

--¡ya!-- se quejó el otro, sabiendo que no podía enojarse con el ruso, tenia un no se que, que no le permitía molestarse por más de 5 segundos y en ocasiones eso era desesperante.

--vamos a limpiar, o si no nunca acabaremos, y hoy quiero dormir un poco, si no es mucho pedir -- y alejándose rápidamente, tomó escoba y recogedor y se dispuso a limpiar, necesitaba ocupar su mente en algo, o si no, haría algo de lo que se arrepentiría luego, o quizá no… pero mejor no arriesgarse.

Hacía ya algunos días en que se había dado cuenta de cosas que antes no le tomó importancia, cosas como que su corazón latía más aprisa cuando alguien especial se sentaba junto a él, o si de alguna caricia se trataba, sus mejillas enrojecían sin control. Y lo último que quería entonces, era que Kai se diera cuenta, sobre todo por que él era esa persona especial.

Kai, le miró confundido, antes Ray no rehuía de su contacto, es más lo buscaba, le abrazaba, dormía juntos, le peinaba el largo cabello, ¿Por qué ahora huía? Y ¿Por qué le molestaba eso? Sacudió su cabeza mentalmente, debía despejarse, y que mejor que entretenerse en algo, mientras hallaba las respuestas que deseaba, ¡ahora todo era tan confuso y difícil!

Solo un suspiro se escuchó por parte de ambos chicos, que trabajando en silencio, pensaban en cosas tan parecidas, pero creyendo que por la mente el otro, jamás pasaría cosa igual… que equivocados estaban…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

--Otra vez me negó su firma -- maldecía por lo bajo el tipo oculto tras las sombras, cual cobarde que no desea meterse en líos que él mismo causa. -- pero ya verá ese estúpido chiquillo, me saldré con la mía, así tenga que pasar por encima de él.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

To Be Continue (continuará)

Hello! People! Who are you?

Jeje okay, aquí les traigo este capi, que surgió en se los juro, solo dos noches, estoy feli por eso, es que no tenía nada pensado para este capi, y pues yo creo k salió muy bien! O ustedes que creen? Mmm?

A mí me encantó, pero acepto sugerencias, quejas, comentarios, lo k quieran, hoy toy muy feliz y creo k puedo soportar hasta el mas grave comentario, jeje, que espero no llegue… jeje. Okay, oh! Antes de que se me olvide:

Me han pedido, que acepte rr anomimos? Son así? Sorry pero no lo recurso bien, el chiste es que no es que no quiera, es que no se como hacerlo, me podrían explicar? Comprendan, soy relativamente nueva en esto, solo tengo un añito, y luego me cambian el formato y yo me pierdo, sorry,

Beuno, me tengo k despedir, pero saben que me encanta hablar con ustedes, jeje se me nota no, okay, ya, hasta aquí, sino me cuelgo otra hora… así que buenas noches (son las 12:21 a.m en my clock) y que descancen bien…

Bye!

Y sigan leyendo, que esto se va a poner bueno… jeje… jajajaaj… muajajajjaaj.. coff coff, okay ya me voy… dejen un rr


	11. Capitulo XI

Por: Angie Black Mizuhara

Beyblade no es mío, no me pertenecen sus hermosos y divinos personajes y no pienso, hacer un negocio con esta historia, ni mucho menos recibir dinero por ella, solo deseo ofrecer algo de entretenimiento a tods aquells lectors y tal vez recibir uno k otro correo, ok? Ya explicado todo, pasemos a la historia.

**Pd**. Como siempre se me olvida escribir esto, lo copiaré y pegaré para k no haya malos entendidos.

SIMBOLOGÍA

**--'**_pensamientos_**'--**

**-- **diálogos**--**

Onomatopeyas

'_sueños_'

Capitulo XI

'_La humedad de aquel callejón, le daba a ese lugar un aire frío, denso; los objetos inertes y sucios, formaban largas sombras, causadas por la hora; el sol, en la lejanía, moría lentamente y ocultos detrás de un mal oliente bote de basura, un pequeño con su madre, miraban a los dos hombres que a cierta distancia discutían acaloradamente._

_Sus hermosos ojitos del color del sol, observaban atentos todos lo detalles, los rostros, la ropa, el movimiento de manos. Su inocente mente, no alcanzaba a comprender lo que sucedía, más su madre, temerosa, rezaba con fervor, temiendo por su vida y la de su hijo; maldiciendo por lo bajo, el estar presentes aún cuando sabía, no debían estar allí._

_De un momento a otro, uno de los sujetos, pareció enfurecer, su rostro desencajado y su mirada llena de ira y rencor, parecían sacadas de un libro satánico, y de un hábil y rápido movimiento, de entre sus ropajes, sacó una reluciente arma plateada. El brillo en los ojos furiosos, cambió repentinamente a uno de placer, y dibujando una torcida sonrisa, ante la vista del niño y su madre, jaló del gatillo y mató al hombre frente a él._

_El terror se apoderó de la mujer, solo se limitó a abrazar a su asustado hijo, repitiéndole una y otra vez que guardara silencio, que todo saldría bien y que papá lo amaba._

_Sus tiernos ojitos, se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras el cuerpo del hombre herido caía lentamente al sucio y frío suelo del callejón, mientras la mancha roja se esparcía sobre el mismo, mientras el asesino se alejaba del cadáver, que tenía esposa e hijo…'_

--¿Ray?-- llamó preocupado el ruso ojiescarlata -- ¿estás bien?

Con suma lentitud, los pesados parpados del chico chino, se abrieron, dejando correr con libertad las cristalinas gotas saladas que allí se alojaban, ¡cuanto le dolía recordar ese sueño al neko!

--¿estas bien?-- preguntó nuevamente el bicolor

--… no -- y esa respuesta apenas y fue escuchada

--no te preocupes, yo estoy aquí-- le abrazó -- dime, ¿Qué pasó?

¿Qué mas le daba contar ya de una vez por todas, ese terrible suceso que por años prefirió creer una fantasía?

-- a veces quisiera que el tiempo no pasara -- comentó no muy seguro de lo siguiente que diría

--yo igual -- pero una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, sabiendo a la perfección en la posición en que se hallaba

--Me gustaría, poder regresar a esos años en que mi mayor preocupación era el perro del vecino -- y de manera irónica sonrió -- pero no puedo, y cada vez que recuerdo algo, es más y más borroso, no como cuando era pequeño… ya no sé como era el rostro de mi madre, hace mucho que lo olvidé, ni sé tampoco como era mi casa, la forma en que reía mi padre, ni si tenía abuelos… -- pero el nudo en su garganta, creció con rapidez, impidiéndole continuar con su explicación.

--se a lo que te refieres, es muy triste olvidar esas cosas, pero no podemos evitarlo -- trató de darle ánimos.

--Pero yo no quiero olvidar, no ahora que he recordado tanto, no ahora que las cosas tienen sentido -- enmudeció unos instantes, meditando lo que acababa de decir -- pensándolo bien, si, si quiero olvidar, dejar ese sueño bien atrás, y jamás volver a tenerlo, ya no quiero recordar la muerte de mis padres…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

--Pero ¿que rayos piensa ese tipo? -- decía furiosa la prefecta -- ¿cree que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para verlo?

-- ¡Ya cállate!-- ordenó una autoritaria voz desde la sombra de un frondoso árbol -- solo sabes quejarte…

--lo…lo… lo… -- ¿por qué tartamudeaba? ¡Ella jamás tartamudeaba! ¿Le habría asustado? -- ejemm… lo siento mucho señor, es solo que…

-- no me interesa la historia de tu vida-- le interrumpió, su tiempo valía oro y no tenía suficiente para desperdiciarlo con principiantes -- dime, ¿ya está todo listo?

--si señor, todo listo para mañana en la noche.

--perfecto… ya verá ese mocoso, con quien está tratando.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

¿Por qué demonios no dejaba el asunto de Ray por la paz? Lo único que sacaba de aquel problema ajeno era estrés, además él suficientes problemas tenía con los suyos, para que en cima agregarle los del chino, era injusto…

_--'Pero yo lo prometí--'_ se dijo, tenía que cumplir su palabra, siempre lo hacía, y ahora no iba a hacerse para atrás, no, ese no era el Kai, que todos conocían y temían.

Respiró profundamente, tenía mucho que pensar.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Últimamente, recriminarse, era su pasatiempo favorito. Lo hacía de día, por las tardes e inclusive por las noches, y siempre por el mismo motivo: Kai.

Si tan solo, las respuestas a todas esas preguntas que se formaban en su mente, le fueran regaladas, sería tan feliz… pero seguramente eso era mucho pedir, y era por eso que ahora se preguntaba ¿Qué tendría que hacer él, para obtener esas respuestas?

_--"¿Por qué me siento así?"--_ se dijo mentalmente, pues nadie debía de enterarse de eso, lo juzgarían loco o quizá peor.

Se abrazó a si mismo, sintiendo esa enorme necesidad de la compañía de alguien en especial, sin embargo, él, estaba allí, solo sentado en su cama de blancas sábanas, de suaves y blancas sabanas… como amaba el color blanco… era tan puro, tan hermoso, el único lazo que aún conservaba de su madre; una efímera sonrisa surcó sus rosados labios, y con gran ternura, depositó un dulce beso en las blancas y suaves sábanas, de reciente adquisición.

_--"estas sábanas ya están muy viejas"--_ había dicho la anciana directora del orfanato, y lo increíble pasó, sabanas, toallas, almohadas e inclusive ropa para los chicos y niños, fueron compradas de inmediato, todo patrocinado por un extraño hombre que prefería permanecer en el anonimato.

--Gracias -- susurró al viento el chinito, pues, sus sabanas anteriores, eran mas bien, de color amarillo, rasposas y duras de tanto uso, y ahora tenía, de cierta forma, a su madre más cerca, o eso le gustaba pensar a él.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-- Perfecto -- dijo una voz rasposa detrás de un escritorio, al tiempo que jugaba con los hielos de su wisky -- todo marcha según el plan, la estúpida de Madla, ya arregló todo para mi visita, a la tonta directora, ya tengo en mis bolsillos y-- dio un sorbo a su bebida, disfrutando al máximo su sabor, dejando el vaso vacío en el escritorio, acomodándose su corto cabello color lavanda -- el idiota de Kai, no tendrá mas opción que firmarme los papeles MUAJAJAJAJA!...

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

To Be Continue (continuará)

No - Lo -Puedo - Creer! El capi 11! Ustedes lo creen… Wow, me quedó super… I'm Very Happy!

Pero no en serio, es genial, llevo semanas enteras pensando en como será este capi, la mejor forma de narrarlo y WOW aquí ta!

Lo único que me pone chipi es que pronto será el GRAN FINAL, y esta historia se acabará… pero para que pienso en eso verdad, HOY es dia de estar contentas, por que hay puente! Y el capi 11 ya está aquí!

Pero como no tengo más que decir, y ya tengo sueño (son las 12:51 a.m. en mi pc) ya me despido, y como dice una amiga, Me voy, me despido, me ausento.

Bye!

Sigan leyendo! El final está cerca, muuuuuuuy cerca.. muajajajaja! Bye! Cuidense y déjenme RR plisss


	12. Capitulo XII

Por: Angie Black Mizuhara

Beyblade no es mío, no me pertenecen sus hermosos y divinos personajes y no pienso, hacer un negocio con esta historia, ni mucho menos recibir dinero por ella, solo deseo ofrecer algo de entretenimiento a tods aquells lectors y tal vez recibir uno k otro correo, ok? Ya explicado todo, pasemos a la historia.

**Pd**. Como siempre se me olvida escribir esto, lo copiaré y pegaré para k no haya malos entendidos.

SIMBOLOGÍA

**--'**_pensamientos_**'--**

**-- **diálogos**--**

Onomatopeyas

'_sueños_'

Capitulo XII

-- Perfecto -- dijo una voz rasposa detrás de un escritorio, al tiempo que jugaba con los hielos de su wisky -- todo marcha según el plan, la estúpida de Madla, ya arregló todo para mi visita, a la tonta directora, ya tengo en mis bolsillos y-- dio un sorbo a su bebida, disfrutando al máximo su sabor, dejando el vaso vacío en el escritorio, acomodándose su corto cabello color lavanda -- el idiota de Kai, no tendrá mas opción que firmarme los papeles MUAJAJAJAJA!...

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_--'No puedo Creer Todo lo esto'--_ Pensaba el chico de cabellera bicolor, mientras, con rapidez, leía todos y cada uno de los papeles que tenía enfrente. En su mayoría, era periódicos viejos, cuyos títulos, no dejaban de sorprenderlo _--'Niño sobreviviente, Pierde a sus padres en terrible incendio' 'Empeora la salud del niño del incendio' 'La policía Cierra el caso del niño sobreviviente' 'La comunidad protesta por la clausura del caso del niño del incendio' 'Orfanato Sluma declara 'Nos haremos cargo del pequeño''-- _

Kai miró detenidamente una imagen borrosa por el tiempo, ahí, aún se podía ver el rostro del pequeño niño, cubierto por blancos vendajes; en su pequeño rostro, sus enormes ojos lucían vacíos, tristes, perdidos, en sus brazos, un pequeño gatito de peluche y a sus espaldas, la amable directora del instituto.

Sin poder evitarlo, una silenciosa lágrima surcó sus mejillas.

--El suceso que ha conmocionado a la ciudad completa, parece llegar a su fin; después de semanas de investigación, las autoridades de este país han declarado que el incendio NO fue provocado como en un principio se sospechó "fue accidental" como declarara después el comandante en una rueda de prensa.

Mas pareciera que el Señor comandante, olvida que un pequeño niño de tan solo tres años ha quedado completamente solo, después de este supuesto "accidente" que parece repetirse con mayor frecuencia cada vez ¿es acaso que nuestras autoridades nos ocultan algo? ¿Cuántos niños más tendrán que sufrir la misma experiencia que el pobre Ray?... -- leyó el joven ruso, más el nudo en su garganta le impidió el continuar.

-- Salí de mi casa porque vi un luz muy brillante, y el olor a humo era insoportable; fue entonces cuando Vi el incendio en la casa de los vecinos, y llamé a los bomberos de inmediato -- declaraba una señora en el periódico -- Yo conocía poco a esa familia, acababan de mudarse y no salían mucho, tenían un hijo pequeño, encantador, Jamás pensé que llegara a pasarles esa tragedia, era una familia muy joven… -- Kai aclaró su garganta un poco más, no quería detenerse, no ahora que había conseguido todo eso -- Nunca en mi vida había visto un incendio… decidí acercarme, pera ver mejor, sé que en esos casos es mejor no estorbar, pero ahora doy gracias a Dios el haberlo hecho, de no ser así, quien sabe que le hubiera pasado al pequeño. 

Kai meditó un poco lo que acababa de leer, y pronto todo comenzó a aclarársele frente a sus ojos.

_--'…recuerdo que mi mamá me aventó por la ventana…_ _yo grité… yo lloré… y corrí… corrí… lo más rápido que pude… y tropecé…'--_evocaba el ruso ojiescarlata -- La tarde de ayer, un devastador incendio, consumió por completo la hermosa casa donde un pequeño niño habitaba con sus padres. Se cree que el incendio fue provocado y se busca a los culpables, que sin tocarse el corazón, le arrancaron a un inocente bebe a sus padres, dejándolo solo y desamparado…--

--La historia de Ray, el niño sobreviviente, es no solo sorprendente en esencia, sino también de sacrificio y amor -- continuó leyendo el chico --(…) Con sus ultimas Fuerzas, la amorosa madre, sacó por la ventana a su pequeño hijo, salvándolo del fuego que consumía lentamente su hogar… el bebé sobreviviente, se encuentra, en estado de shock, y el diagnostico es desalentador, solo esperamos que un milagro, arranque de las garras de la muerte al pequeño niño… -- Terminó de leer el ruso, por fin, las marañas de su mente se había desenredado y todo lucía claro.

--¿Qué haces aquí? -- Preguntó una dulce voz a sus espaldas -- Madla dice que tienes que lavar los vidrios… -- calló al ver los diarios viejos -- ¿De donde sacaste eso?

-- La directora me los prestó -- dijo sin tomarle importancia, al tiempo que comenzaba a levantarlos del suelo, después de todo, ya sabía lo que necesitaba.

--déjame ver-- pidió, más cuando sus doradas orbes leyeron los títulos, su piel palideció repentinamente

--¿Ray? ¿Ray? ¿Estás bien? -- preguntó preocupado, pues el chino estaba mas blanco que los periódicos que revisaba.

--¿Qué es todo esto?... ¿¡Por qué estas leyendo esto? -- exigió saber, ¿acaso Kai lo estaba investigando?

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Como pudo ser tan iluso… como era posible que eso tuviera que pasarle para que entendiera todo lo que pasó… ¿Por qué jamás quiso ver la realidad? ¿Es acaso que necesitaba de alguien más para comprenderlo?...

Ray se acorrucó en ese lugar especial, sobre el gran árbol, donde solo él y Kai, podían llegar. Ese lugar alto, lejos de lo que le hacía daño, lejos de dolor, del sufrimiento, ese lugar donde él era libre y podía tocar el cielo, o tan lo menos sentirlo más cerca…

Sus dorados ojos brillaban con intensidad a causa de las lágrimas que derramaba, se sentía tan tonto… siempre lo supo, pero se negó a la realidad, a la verdad; y mientras su dolor era lavado por su llanto, una pregunta rondaba por su mente _--'¿Porqué?'-- _

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Basura, eso era él en esos momentos, Basura, o quizá peor.

¿Cómo había hecho eso? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de lastimarlo así, de esa forma tan insensible? ¿Y así se hacía llamar su amigo? ¡Basura, ¡mil veces Basura!

Su fuerte puño, aquel que en tantas ocasiones, protegió al chino, se estampó contra el duro piso de madera de la alcoba que compartían sus compañeros y él, sintiendo de inmediato, solo una pizca del dolor que le había provocado al gatito.

¿Por qué no fue más sensible a la hora de decirle lo que descubrió? Después de todo eran sus padres…era su muerte la que le relató… él no tenía ningún derecho de ser tan claro con los detalles, tan preciso, tan hiriente…

Pero… ¿Ahora que? ¿Qué podía hacer, si el chinito había huido de su lado con los ojos al borde del llanto? ¿Qué le tocaba hacer a él? ¿Buscarlo? ¿Consolarlo? ¿Qué?

Se maldijo una y mil veces, por dudar en ese instante, por no saber que hacer o que decir, por no tener ni idea de que debía hacer, de que era lo correcto… pero es que él, por más que deseara ocultarlo, sentía algo más que simple cariño por Ray… y verle así, le destrozaba desde lo más profundo de su ser, sin que él pudiera hacer algo para detenerle…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Una, Dos, Tres, Cuatro horas, habían trascurrido, y el dolor no cesaba, no como el llanto, no como los sollozos… él estaba allí, torturándole por dentro, lastimando su ya de por si herido corazón, desquiciando su cabella, con un torbellino de ideas, que apenas, comenzaban aclararse.

El sol, como todos los días, se había despedido de él, con una mirada compasiva, tierna y compresiva, como si adivinara la pena por la que pasaba el muchacho, que con ojos rojos e hinchados, comenzaba a comprender.

Su mente estaba ya más fría, y sus "sueños" comenzaban a tener coherencia…

-- ellos mataron a mi papá --- susurró al viento, con su bella mirada perdida en el horizonte -- yo lo vi… vestían de negro y eran dos…-- calló unos instantes, tratando de recordar un poco más… sin resultado alguno, ¡él había sido tan pequeño cuando eso pasó!

-- después, fueron contra nosotros, mi mamá tenía miedo… -- y sin poder evitarlo, las lagrimas se formaron de nuevo en las doradas gemas --quemaron nuestras casa… ella me salvó… -- dijo con un hilo de voz… todo era tan doloroso… y él no estaba allí para abrazarle… -- yo huí, la dejé sola… me caí… y cuando desperté… ya estaba aquí…

El frío de su alma, le calaba hasta los huesos, y el escaso calor, parecían escapar en cada una de las lágrima que necias, se empeñaban en rodar por su sonrosadas mejillas. Más el abrazo que a si mismo se otorgaba, no era suficiente, y un ligero temblor, recorrió su espina dorsal.

--yo siempre lo supe… y no quise verlo… preferí creer en que ellos estaban bien… que vendrían por mí… y me engañé… todo fue una ilusión mía… y ellos nunca regresaron por mi, porque ya no estaba aquí… yo me engañé, y me cerré en mi… no quise ver… me mentí… -- se repetía una y otra vez, de manera lastimera…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sobre el asfalto negro, un lujoso automóvil de igual color, corría a gran velocidad.

Su conductor, ansioso, mantenía la vista fija al frente, no iba a cometer una estupidez por culpa de lo entusiasmado que se sentía por lo que pronto iba a recibir.

Una torcida sonrisa en su rostro, producto de su felicidad, mostraba, ligeramente, unos afilados dientes amarillentos, quizás manchados por el tabaco o por la falta de higiene. Su traje de diseñador italiano, finamente arreglado y su cabellera purpúrea, aplacada notablemente por la gran cantidad de gel, lo hacían lucir bastante diferente a lo que realmente era, una alimaña, capaz de todo por conseguir lo que deseaba. Él, más que el albacea de los bienes Hiwatari, era un ser despreciable, al que no le importaba en lo más mínimo el bienestar del único y legitimo heredero de dicha fortuna. En su filosofía, el YO, era más que una persona, era el mundo entero y aún mayor…

Él, era una rata miserable de alcantarilla, que estaba a punto de convertirse en, una Rata miserable de alcantarilla que se pudriría en el oro ajeno…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

--¿Kai? ¿Cariño? -- era por demás decir que para ella, las clases de hipocresía, habían sido libradas satisfactoriamente -- un amable hombre te busca allá afuera -- y sonriendo quiméricamente, el horrible rostro de la vieja bruja, desapareció.

Era extraño, usualmente, las visitas estaba prohibidas, por lo menos en el sector de Madla, y a esa hora tan avanzada, era improbable que lo dejara salir al patio, aquel sujeto debía ser muy importante, o eso fue lo que concluyo el chico bicolor, quien con mirada afligida, se dirigió hacia donde le habían indicado.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

to be continued

Hooooooooooooooolaa a tods! jejeje estoy muy contenta, como ya se habrán dado cuenta… este fic va viento en popa! Y todo me indica k el final está cerca… muy cerca! Tan cerca k casi lo puedo tocar… por Dios! Ya lo siento lo tengo visualizado!

Solo espero k pueda redactarlo tal y como lo veo en mi mente!

Sería genial!

bueno, me despido, solo quisiera antes agradecer a todas aquellas persona k entran y leen este fic, significa mucho para mi. Gracias… ahora si me voy.

Bye!

Atte.

Angy B. Mizuhara


	13. Capitulo XIII

Por: Angie Black Mizuhara

Beyblade no es mío, no me pertenecen sus hermosos y divinos personajes y no pienso, hacer un negocio con esta historia, ni mucho menos recibir dinero por ella, solo deseo ofrecer algo de entretenimiento a tods aquells lectors y tal vez recibir uno k otro correo, ok? Ya explicado todo, pasemos a la historia.

**Pd**. Como siempre se me olvida escribir esto, lo copiaré y pegaré para k no haya malos entendidos.

SIMBOLOGÍA

**--'**_pensamientos_**'--**

**-- **diálogos**--**

Onomatopeyas

'_sueños_'

Capitulo XIII

--quizá sea mejor que regrese-- se dijo a si mismo el chico de dorados ojos, limpiando una ultima lagrima de su mejilla -- no quiero que Kai se preocupe…

Y bajando de la rama donde se había escondido, se preparó para enfrentarlo.

Repentinamente su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, con el simple hecho de pensar en él, sus manos empezaron a sudar, estaba nervioso, estaba confundido, ¿Qué era too eso que sentía hacia su amigo Ruso?

--Hola… te estaba esperando

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Kai caminaba a prisa, sentía su corazón un tanto agitado, pero no le importó. Una opresión en su pecho le dijo que algo no andaba bien… pero no le hizo caso _--'Quizá me tope con Ray, él debe de estar en el árbol'--_ se decía a si mismo, tenía que arreglar las cosas.

--Hola… te estaba esperando -- aquella voz, le sacó de sus pensamientos, él sabía quien era, lo sabía a al perfección, y por primera vez se sintió estúpido.

--¿Qué quieres aquí? -- soltó de ácida manera, mientras su sangre comenzaba a hervir -- Ya ¡te dije que no te voy a firmar nada! -- le gritó en su cara al tipejo que tenía en frente, adivinando inmediatamente lo que quería.

-- Vamos Kai, Hazlo… es lo mejor-- su torcida sonrisa apareció de la nada

--Olvídalo… Boris

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_--'¿firmar?'-- _se preguntó el neko, sintiendo que era mejor permanecer donde estaba, nadie lo había notado, y si no hacía ruido, nadie lo notaría…

-- Vamos Kai, Hazlo… es lo mejor

--Olvídalo… Boris

_--'¿Boris?'--_ ¿por qué de repente se daba cuanta de que no sabía mucho sobre Kai? _--'¿Quién rayos es Boris?_

--No seas Necio, Kai, tendrás que firmar quieras o no -- sentenció el hombre, quien empezaba a desesperarse, ese chiquillo, lo sacaba de sus casillas, y eso no lo iba a permitir, él no cometería un solo error, no haría nada que pusiera en riesgo a su amada fortuna.

--ya te dije que no -- le miró con frialdad, como solía mirarle el padre y abuelo del chico _--'así que es de familia… lástima'-- _pesó el de púrpura cabellera.

--que está pasando -- se dijo casi en un susurro, para no ser escuchado el chinito -- ¿Por qué siento tanto miedo? ¿Por qué discuten así?--

El ambiente estaba tenso, la discusión entre el chico de rojiza mirada, y el sujeto trajeado, comenzaba a subir de tono, siempre había sido igual, era una forma de descargar su furia y desesperación contra alguien, y ¿quien mejor que el tipo que lo mandó encerrar allí?

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

--¿pero que rayos esta pensando?-- decía más para si misma que para alguien en particular, mientras corría lo más rápido que podía por los pasillos del orfanato -- ¡no puede empezar sin mí! -- un mal presentimiento, se alojó en su pecho, y era por eso que corría, bueno, caminaba muy aprisa, pues los altos tacones que traía le eran sumamente incómodos para correr -- ¡tiene que darme mi parte! ¡Lo quiero ver por escrito!-- y tras dar vuelta a la izquierda en un pasillo, desapareció en las sombras.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

--¡ya dije que no, y es mi ultima palabra! -- finalizó la discusión, y dio media vuelta, francamente, se sentía mejor consigo mismo, por lo tanto, no tenía caso seguir discutiendo. Además, en pocos días, sería mayor de edad y legalmente podría disponer de la fortuna Hiwatari, y lo que él quería hacer era irse de ese lugar junto con Ray. Solo un par de meses mas…

--te aconsejo que lo reconsideres… --siseó, sintiendo su sangre hervir de rabia, dejando muy atrás su paciencia, olvidándose por completo del raciocinio.

Ray sintió que su corazón se saldría de su pecho, entre las ropas de Boris, un brillo familiar para él se asomó,--es… es...-- trataba de articular palabra, más le era imposible.

FLASH BACK

La humedad de aquel callejón, le daba a ese lugar un aire frío, denso; los objetos inertes y sucios, formaban largas sombras, causadas por la hora; el sol, en la lejanía, moría lentamente y ocultos detrás de un mal oliente bote de basura, un pequeño con su madre, miraban a los dos hombres que a cierta distancia discutían acaloradamente.

Sus hermosos ojitos del color del sol, observaban atentos todos lo detalles, los rostros, la ropa, el movimiento de manos. Su inocente mente, no alcanzaba a comprender lo que sucedía, más su madre, temerosa, rezaba con fervor, temiendo por su vida y la de su hijo; maldiciendo por lo bajo, el estar presentes aún cuando sabía, no debían estar allí.

De un momento a otro, uno de los sujetos, pareció enfurecer, su rostro desencajado y su mirada llena de ira y rencor, parecían sacadas de un libro satánico, y de un hábil y rápido movimiento, de entre sus ropajes, sacó una reluciente arma plateada. El brillo en los ojos furiosos, cambió repentinamente a uno de placer, y dibujando una torcida sonrisa, ante la vista del niño y su madre, jaló del gatillo y mató al hombre frente a él.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-- ¡Lo matará! -- exclamó el chinito, al tiempo que sus hermosos ojos se llenaban de lágrimas; aquel tipo vestido elegantemente mataría a Kai ¡frente a sus ojos!

--¡¿quien anda allí! -- gritó Boris, estaba seguro que había escuchado a alguien entre los árboles, apostaría su futura fortuna en ello.

Ray cubrió su boca al verse descubierto. El terror se apoderó de él, y las miradas de los presentes se enfocaron en aquel árbol que tantas veces le sirvió de refugio.

--¡Sal de allí!--vociferó en tono amenazante y apunto su arma hacia el chinito escondido.

Kai no creía lo que estaba pasando… él sabía a la perfección quien era la única persona que podría estar allí, escondido, y lo peor de todo era que la culpa de que estuviera allí era totalmente suya.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

De entre las sombras, lentamente el cuerpo y el rostro asiático se asomaron, dejando a descubierto su identidad. Lo habían atrapado, y temió por su futuro.

Kai se horrorizó a ver que sus sospechas eran ciertas, era Ray, y Boris le apuntaba con el arma, en cualquier momento podría matarlo frente a sus ojos, y él no podría hacer absolutamente nada. Era solo un aterrorizado espectador.

Una torcida sonrisa se apoderó de la cara del mayor. El rostro de Kai lo decía todo, y una maléfica idea rondó por su mente.

--¡TU! Ve con él -- y haciendo un ademán con el arma, le indicó al chino k se acercara a Kai. -- así que él es amigo tuyo… --comenzó a hablar una vez que se hubieron encontrado

Kai gruño, nada bueno podía espera de ese tipo, pero al menos Ray estaba a su lado y podía protegerlo.

-- pero no pongas esa cara, no voy a hacerles daño… -- sonrió con hipocresía -- a menos de que no firmes. Ya sabes, te portas bien y todo saldrá bien… ja ja ja ja

Ese sonido. Ese monstruoso sonido, era el único que causaba ese efecto en él.

--que dices Kaicito… ¿vas a firmar? O… -- rió de nueva cuenta, se sentía feliz, tenía al último Hiwatari donde lo quería, no era más que una marioneta entre sus dedos, todo era perfecto…

--…-- ¿qué podía hacer? Todo estaba en contra suya, si tan solo Ray no estuviera allí, en peligro… siempre había lidiado con ese sujeto, siempre por lo mismo, su herencia, ¿cómo era posible que llegara a tanto? Miró entonces los ojos dorados del chico que tenía a su lado, temía perderlo, y temía lastimarlo, ninguna herencia valía tanto como él, ninguna.

Kai pasó su brazo por la espalda del chino, necesitaba sentirlo cerca, sentir que estaba bien, seguro, sentir que no estaba solo.

--¿que respondes?

--…-- suspiró profundamente, y sonriéndole al chino, sintió que tenía el valor necesario para dar ese paso --acepto

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Una ligera sonrisa se formó en los labios de aquella mujer, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Kai iba a firmar? Al fin, parecía que la luz llegaba a su sombrío corazón, que lleno de dicha, latía con fuerza, eso era un bello sueño hecho realidad.

Hacía tan solo unos instantes que ella había llegado a ese lugar, después de haberle avisado a Kai, la Estúpida directora le había entretenido con una tontería que ya ni recordaba, pero ahora, ahora todo sería diferente, ¡Boris lo había logrado! ¡Kai firmaría los papeles! La fortuna Hiwatari sería de ellos, tal y como se lo prometió ese sujeto mal encarado, todo había valido la pena…

Sus temblorosos pasos llenos de dicha, se dirigieron hacia el tipo de la pistola. Su sonrisa incrédula e idiota no quería desaparecer. Su mirada desquiciada y su cabello desarreglado le hacían lucir como a una loca, pero eso, poco o nada le importaban ahora a Madla, sería Rica y todo gracias a Boris…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

--¡Vamos que esperas! ¡FIRMA YA! ¡Con un demonio! -- ese chiquillo le estaba desesperando, cuando dijo acepto, no pensó que se tardaría tanto… -- ¡ni que tuvieras que leer ese contrato!

Kai, por su parte miraba el documento en sus manos, el bolígrafo temblaba entre sus dedos, no quería hacerlo, ese dinero, la casa y todo dentro de ella, era lo único que tenía de sus padres… y un recuerdo fugaz le vino a la mente… ahora entendía a lo que se refería Ray cuando le decía que no quería olvidar… que se entristecía mucho al ver el borroso recuerdo de sus padres en su mente, y no tener nada que le ayudara a mantenerlos vivos en su memoria…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Madla comenzó a desesperarse, ¡parecía una estatua! No hacía más que mirar los papeles y abrazar al chino ¡pero ¿que se creía!

--¡YA ESTOY HARTA! -- gritó la "Dama" y con el rostro desencajado y veloces pasos llenos de furia, arrebató al chinito de los brazos de Kai -- firma de una buena vez, o ¡lo mato!-- y pasando un brazo por el cuello asiático, le aplicó un extraña llave, con la intención de asfixiarlo.

--K…Kai…i-- exclamó el neko, tratando inútilmente de zafarse del abrazo mortal de la prefecta. Su bello y angelical rostro, lucía desesperado, y con forme el tiempo pasaba, adquiría una horrible tonalidad azul.

--¡No! -- Gritó el ruso, y de un rápido movimiento firmó los documentos, arrojándolos lejos de él, despidiéndose para siempre de sus recuerdos, observando como el tipo y la mujer enloquecían de felicidad.

Ray sintió que el aire entraba a sus pulmones, sintiéndose agradecido de que la mujer le liberara parcialmente. Sin embargo, el rostro del ruso distaba de ser feliz, lucía triste, resignado, y Ray sintió pena por él… ¿Acaso significaba tanto esos documentos para él? Pues si así, eso aún no terminaba…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Boris miró al ruso arrojar la carpeta a sus pies, algunas hojas del contrato salieron de ella, pero eso que más importaba, esta listo, todo estaba firmado y ahora era rico… ¡Asquerosamente rico!

Poco le importó el resto del mundo, por él que se fuera al diablo, lo único que era realmente importante para él era esa carpeta, esa firma, que dentro de unos cuantos días sería completamente válida y todo, absolutamente todo sería suyo.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Kai miró entonces hacía donde estaba Ray, y trató de sonreírle, todo estaba hecho, y lo último que quería era preocupar más al gatito; no obstante, sus pupilas se contrajeron bruscamente al ver lo que iba a hacer el chino, era una locura, una estupidez… ¿Por qué haría algo así?

Ray sonrió a Kai, sabía exactamente lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y sin pensarlo por más que una fracción de segundo, golpeó en el vientre a esa mujer que lo sostenía, logrando sacarle por completo el aire, dejándola fuera de combate y creando una perfecta distracción.

Solo una mirada de complicidad bastó para que el ruso ojiescarlata entendiera lo que seguía del improvisado plan, y sin dudar una milésima de segundo, se lazó hacia Boris.

Años de clases de defensa personal, el deseo de recuperar su pasado y el apoyo del chino fuero más que suficientes para que el chico de pálida piel, dominara la situación. Solo un golpe, un golpe certero bastó para derribar el arma que sostenía distraído el sujeto, e inmovilizando a ambos, Kai tomó el teléfono celular y con una sonrisa de satisfacción marcó el numero de la policía.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Pocas veces en su vida se había sentido tan bien, era maravilloso todo lo que sentía en eso precisos instantes, solo observando en silencio como era esposada la que alguna vez fue su prefecta, cientos de niños, se asomaban curiosos por sus ventanas, Boris era arrestado por un par de uniformados que le leían sus derechos, y Ray rendía su declaración a otro sujeto más allá.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Eso no podía ser posible… ¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué precisamente en esos momentos? ¿Porqué ahora que había disfrutado la mieles de la riqueza? Todo se había derrumbado ¡en cuestión de segundos! y ahora ese estúpido niño sonreía abiertamente. ¿Cómo era posible que un chiquillo como él le hubiera derrotado? Ni siquiera era mayor de edad, ni sus padres lo habían podido detener… ni su abuelo… todo había sido inútil… ahora iría a la cárcel, y ese bastardo insolente disfrutaría de SU fortuna….

--¡Eso sobre mi cadáver! -- gritó, toda su desesperación y odio hacia los Hiwatari se vio reflejado en sus ojos, y de un hábil movimiento se deshizo de los guardias que le custodiaban y arribándole a uno de ellos su pistola disparó al ruso.

Si él iría a la cárcel, Kai no disfrutaría de lo que era SUYO.

--¡Kai! --- escuchó el sonido del disparo y su nombre en los labios de Ray después todo fue oscuridad, negrura y nada más…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

To Be Continued (continuará)

Hola, jejeje, no es lindo? Verdad que esta muy bonito mi penúltimo capi? Jeje si! El penultimo! El que sigue es el GRAN FINAL! Y espero que no se lo pierdan!

Y k dejen muchos RR, pero no se lo pierdan!

Bueno yo me despido, por cierto muchas gracias a todos por leer esto y por dejarme palabras tan bonitas… en verdad gracias… Thank's!

Bye!


	14. Capitulo XIV

**Mi pequeño amigo** Por: Angie Black Mizuhara

Bien, hemos llegado al final, espero sea de su agrado, solo quiero agradecerles a tods aquells lectors que me han acompañado a lo largo de esta historia que hoy llega a su final, gracias en verdad, sois maravillosos, todos, gracias también por su apoyo, si por sus correos de aliento, me han servido bastante, no tengo palabras para agradecérselos a todos.

Bien, creo que mejor pasamos al fic, no soy buena con las despedidas, y esta es claramente la despedida para esta historia que nació el jueves 31 de marzo del 2005 en mi cabeza y que con forme fue creciendo en mi mente y en el disco duro de mi comp. Fue creciendo el amor que siento ahora por esta carpeta en mi escritorio y que hoy, habré de cerrar para no ser modificada nuevamente.

Gracias, por leer, dejar correos y acompañarme semana a semana, espero les guste este final que preparé con mucho cariño y esperen mi siguiente historia… Vivan Kai y Ray! Viva su amor y muerte a Ámbar.

Atte.

Ángela Black Mizuhara 

_Angy B. Mizuhara_

Beyblade no es mío, no me pertenecen sus hermosos y divinos personajes y no pienso, hacer un negocio con esta historia, ni mucho menos recibir dinero por ella, solo deseo ofrecer algo de entretenimiento a tods aquells lectors y tal vez recibir uno k otro correo, ok? Ya explicado todo, pasemos a la historia.

**Pd**. Como siempre se me olvida escribir esto, lo copiaré y pegaré para k no haya malos entendidos.

SIMBOLOGÍA

**--'**_pensamientos_**'--**

**-- **diálogos**--**

Onomatopeyas

'_sueños_'

Capitulo XIV

Lentamente y con cierta pesadez sus hermosos ojos cual sangre pura, se abrieron, su cabeza dolía y los sonidos apenas comenzaban a llegar a sus oídos.

Sintió sobre su cuerpo, una calidez familiar, y a su nariz llegó ese aroma tan peculiar, pronto todos los recuerdos llegaron de golpe y algo aturdido, comprendió lo sucedido…

El disparo, Ray gritando su nombre, la oscuridad, ese peso sobre su cuerpo… todo concordaba a la perfección, Boris nunca fallaba un tiro, pero él estaba ileso…

--¿Ray? -- dijo, incorporándose cuidadosamente, acunando entre sus brazos al chino que sobre él descansaba… en su ropaje, la mancha rojiza avanzaba sin control alguno, inclusive su rostro se había humedecido con el vital liquido -- ¿Qué hiciste?-- preguntó desconcertado.

Ray abrió con lentitud sus preciosas gemas doradas que brillaban ante las débiles luces del patio -- Yo… solo… sal…te -- y mostró una dulce sonrisa.

-¡Oh, por dios!-- exclamó el soviético, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta, y un hoyo en su estomago--¡Una ambulancia! --gritó desesperado --¡Alguien llame un ambulancia!--y pequeños sollozos escaparon de sus labios.

Allí, tendido en el suelo frío, acunado parcialmente en sus brazos, se encontraba el único amigo verdadero que en su vida había tenido, con una herida de bala en la espalda, que sangraba sin control, haciéndole sentir impotente ante esa situación.

--n…no… llo…res… por… favor -- dijo el gatito, acariciando delicadamente la mejilla del ruso, manchándola de carmín -- estaré… bi…bien -- sonrió débilmente.

--Ray, no quiero que te pase nada-- la desesperación se había adueñado de él, era como una terrible pesadilla, de un momento a otro, todos sus más profundos y horrendos miedos, se había tornado reales, sin que él pudiera hacer nada al respecto.--¡QUE PASA CON ESA AMBULANCIA!--

Ray sonrió con tristeza, él no quería ver lágrimas en los ojos de Kai, pero era inevitable, y eso le dolía, le dolía más que la herida.

--¿estas bien? --preguntó el ruso, dudoso, al ver como los hermosos ojos asiáticos se volvían vidriosos -¿te duele?

--no-- contestó con simpleza, al tiempo que movía lentamente su cabeza en señal de negación, la adrenalina aún hacía efecto, y lo único se sentía era la falta de aire en sus pulmones.

--esta bien, no te preocupes, la ambulancia viene en camino, y pronto eso será solo un mal sueño y tu y yo nos iremos de aquí, ¿recuerdas? Cuando cumplas años y seremos libres… ¿verdad, como lo prometimos, como tu dijiste… --enormes gotas saladas brotaban de sus rojizos ojos, y bajaban rodando por sus mejillas dejando un cristalino camino en su andar, perdiéndose en su cuello o cayendo en el rostro del chico en sus brazos.

--y… ¿me… llevarás… muy… lejos... de… a…quí?-- sonrió blandenguemente y le miró ilusionado, como solo él sabía hacerlo, con esa mezcla de inocencia y ternura que le hacía estremecer el corazón a cualquiera.

--claro… tan lejos como quieras -- pero su voz no sonó como él hubiese deseado, cada vez sonaba más y más quebrada por la culpa del nudo en su garganta, que se empeñaba en no desaparecer y atorar allí todas sus palabras, exigiéndole usar sus ojos para trasmitirle al neko todo lo que sentía en esos momentos… ---pero por ahora ya no hables, te cansarás…-- dijo y más lagrimas cristalinas mojaron su rostro --y… y… ¡Ray! ¡Por favor perdóname! -- suplicó, la culpa lo estaba desgarrando por dentro, como si miles de filosos cuchillos se le clavaran en su interior, hiriéndolo como él lo hizo.

--¡Por favor! Yo no debía, no me correspondía… yo no quería decírtelo así… fue culpa mía… tu no debiste de haberte enterado hoy, no era tiempo… tu no debías estar en ese árbol… ni debiste escuchar nada… no te tenías por que estar aquí… fue mi culpa que te hirieran… mi culpa… ¡perdóname! Perdóname… por favor -- ya no sabía que más hacer, él no quería perder a Ray, no lo soportaría… no, no podía pasar eso.

Ray le miró compasivamente, mientras le sonería con debilidad, lentamente el dolor se iba apoderando de él, y sus fuerzas iban menguando --…no… ten…go nada… que… per…donar…te… Kai --dijo quedamente, su voz parecía negarse a salir de su garganta. Kai le miro con agradecimiento y le sonrió--sabes… yo… quería... Agra…de…certe, por… lo… de esta… tarde…-- un ligero ataque de tos, le sobrevino, interrumpiéndolo, haciendo sentir a Kai más miserable de lo que ya se sentía -- gracias… sien...pre… quise… saber…lo-- y una vez más, esa sonrisa suya fue mostrada, intentado señalar que todo estaba bien, acallando el dolor que comenzaba a minar su cuerpo.

-- Ray…-- dijo ya casi en un susurro, callando todo lo que su corazón deseaba gritar en esos instantes.

--Kai… tengo… miedo-- susurró de igual manera el chinito. El calor de su cuerpo había empezado a desaparecer, drenándose lentamente al igual que su preciada sangre; su rostro palidecía segundo a segundo y un extraño sudor frío le cubrió la acanelada piel. Sus ojos ya no pudieron contener más el llanto y como tantas veces en su corta vida derramó aquellas lágrimas diáfanas --No… quie… quiero morir… así -- el aire cada vez le faltaba más, y él sabía la razón, todos la sabían, pero nadie podía hacer algo al respecto; la bala había perforado uno de sus pulmones y con cada latido de su corazón, su pulmón iba llenándose de sangre, ahogándolo lenta y dolorosamente…

--no vas a morirte… tu tienes que vivir… todo saldrá bien…Ray, todo saldrá bien.--trataba de convencerlo, o tal vez trataba de convencerse a si mismo, no lo sabía, pero esas palabras era lo que más deseaba en esos momentos.

--Kai… no…voy… a… lograr…lo… me… voy a… morir… aquí… lo siento-- un nuevo espasmo de tos le interrumpió violentamente, a tal grado que al terminar, un hilito de sangre se asomaba por la comisura de sus labios -- pero tu… tu… si po…drás… irte… lejos… ¿verdad? Y…--

--basta Ray… tu me acompañarás, nos iremos lejos lo prometiste, vamos tienes que ser fuerte… solo faltan dos meses… dos meses--sollozó él no quería escuchar a Ray hablar así, como si fuera a morir allí --Ray… yo te necesito.

--Kai… lo…sé… pero… yo… nece…sito… que… me prome...tas… una…cosa--

--Ray, ya no te esfuerces… ya no hables… por favor… la ambulancia no tarda…

--Kai… promete…me que…pase… lo que… pase… tu… serás… feliz… con… o sin… mi.-- dijo, y la decisión en su brillantes ojos se dejó ver.

--Ray… por favor, no hables así, ¡no vas a morir!

--Kai… pro... me… telo… por… favor… … promételo

--Ray yo… -- Kai no podía hacerlo, tenía miedo de las palabras de Ray, no quería perderlo, no sin que supiera lo que tanto tiempo negó, no Ray tenía que vivir, tenía que saberlo y tenía que formar una historia con él, fuera buena o mala, tenía que vivirla, eso no podía terminar allí, en ese patio de ese instituto que tanto daño les hizo; sin embargo, mirar a Ray en ese estado, con su rostro pálido, cubierto de ese sudor frío, haciéndolo pegajoso al tacto, con aquellos bellos ojos llenos de sentimientos confusos, brillando de decisión, de esperanza, enmarcados por una oscura sombra, suplicando por una promesa… -- yo… te lo prometo… seré feliz por ti.

Y dos enormes lágrimas abandonaron los ojos dorados --Gracias…Kai.

--pero no te preocupes por eso, por que tu estarás allí conmigo, y también serás feliz…porque tu y yo somos amigos… y todo estará bien, no pierdas la fe, todo estará bien, la ambulancia no tarda y …Ray… todo… estará… bien--le decía mientras le sonreía, tratando de darle ánimos.

--Kai… no siento… mis piernas… tengo… frío… y ya… no duele…--dijo apenas audible, tratando de distinguir el rostro del ruso, sintiendo como la fuerza de sus brazos le abandonaba.

--Ray no te vayas… por favor, no me dejes… Ray yo te amo… te amo… no me dejes… --ya no pudo más guardar ese secreto, Ray se le escapaba, como agua entre sus dedos, y no importaba cual fuerte le abrazara, él se iría para no volver jamás y eso no podía aceptarlo, Ray no podía dejarle, por que él le amaba con todas las fuerzas de su alma y de su corazón. --Te amo, Ray te amo -- le abrazó con fuerza, aferrándose al inmóvil cuerpo de su amigo, de su amado, sintiendo la débil respiración del cuerpo ajeno sobre su oído.

--Kai… yo… te…amo…tam…bién… no sa…bes… lo… que esperé… por… oír esas… pa…la…bras en… tus… labi...os… y… de…cirte… que… te…amo-- lentamente descansó su cabeza sobre el hombro del ruso, aspirando su suave aroma, sintiéndose dichoso por saber que era correspondido, derramando unas cuantas lagrimas más por saber que ya era demasiado tarde.

Kai abrió sus ojos sorprendido, Tantos años había esperado ese momento, tantos años soñó con ese instante, tantos años guardó ese secreto, que en ocasiones deseaba gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, pero callaba por miedo al rechazo, y ahora, justo en ese momento que sentía que lo perdía, se enteraba que era correspondido; el tiempo parecía burlarse de él en su cara, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, su historia, esa que tanto soñó llegaba a su final…

--Kai…-- dijo temblorosamente el chinito, sintiendo como era arrebatado de ese abrazo, no quería irse, no ahora que sabía que era correspondido.

De un rápido movimiento, Kai unió sus labios a los del chino, sabía que después no podría hacerlo y que si no lo hacía ahora se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida. Algunas lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos, no quería despedirse de él, y no quería romper ese dulce contacto tan deseado, no quería dejarlo ir

Lentamente separó su rostro del ajeno --no quiero que te vayas, no me dejes… --sollozó una vez más

--tienes… que dejarme… ir… gra…cias por… darme… mi… primer… beso --dijo sonriente.

--no te olvidaré nunca… te amo--reafirmó con voz temblorosa, debía aceptarlo, y debía dejarlo ir, sin ataduras ni pendientes.

-- y… yo… te… te amo… a ti…-- y con una mirada suplicante pidió por un beso mas, uno tan maravilloso como le anterior, quería llevarse el sabor de Kai en sus labios, y sabía que su hora se acercaba.

Lentamente, sus nerviosos labios se unieron nuevamente a los de Ray, se pertenecían, no había duda de ello; con suaves movimientos circulares, Kai trató de regalarse la mejor caricia que sus labios le permitían; besándolo con ternura, con cariño, con amor, con todo ese amor que estuvo guardado en su pecho por años. Sin embargo, lentamente su beso dejó de ser correspondido, y con lágrimas en los ojos Kai supo que había llegado el momento.

--¿Ray?--le llamó, más sus bellos ojos ya no se abrieron --¿Ray?--llamó nuevamente, acariciando la suave piel ahora fría del chinito, sintiendo una profunda desesperación dentro de él. --¡¿Ray!--elevó el tono de su voz, sacudiéndolo ligeramente, derramando incontables lágrimas, negando lo que su razón le decía.

--Ray… no… -- sollozó abrazando el cuerpo de su amado, aferrándose a su recuerdo.

Ya nada importaba, y como si de una película vieja se tratara, la escenas, mudas, pasaron con rapidez frente a sus ojos; cientos de niños lloraron la perdida, todo el orfanato se vistió de luto, la ambulancia llegó, más el sonido de su sirena jamás fue escuchado por sus oídos, algunas personas se acercaron a él, pero no le importó, todo lo que le importaba estaba en sus brazos y en su memoria, que con fugaces recuerdos le decía que eso no fue un sueño… que todo fue real…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La suave caricia del viento, jugó con sus cabellos y con su abrigo, creando ondas en la negra tela que caía con gracia y que ocultaba sus blancas manos del frío de aquella estación.

Con lentitud, acercó su cuerpo hacia el verde pasto que cubría la tierra de aquel triste lugar, y limpiando la lápida con sumo cuidado, depositó una rosa blanca.

--hola… Ray, hoy… hoy es tu cumpleaños, y yo, voy a cumplir lo que te prometí… por que eso es lo que tu querías… -- lentamente un par de saladas lágrimas surcaron su rostro, y la fría caricia del viento le hizo saber que no debía llorar -- lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, aún me duele el que te hayas ido, así, tan… rápido… ja, vaya que cumpliste tu promesa, te fuiste, muy lejos… aunque antes de tiempo…-- y una ligera sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

--leí por allí que le dieron cadena perpetua a Boris, por lo que nos hizo, a ti y a mi…pero no vine a hablar de él, Ray, regreso a Rusia, creo que es lo suficientemente lejos, aunque me duele el hecho de que tu nunca conociste mi país… --Kai no quería llorar, más las lágrimas comenzaban a alojarse en sus ojos, quizá lo mejor sería dejar de hablar por un rato, pero no había tiempo; miró al cielo y suspiró profundamente.

--recuerdo que cuando éramos chicos te conté sobre ella, te hubiera gustado mucho, lo sé… --algunas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos --Ray lo siento… te prometí que sería feliz, por ti, y pienso cumplirlo… y también te prometí que nos iríamos lejos, juntos… pero eso ya no será posible… es por eso que ahora te juro que jamás, pase lo que pasé me olvidaré de ti, siempre recordaré lo felices que fuimos cuando niños y lo mucho que te amo ahora, y cuando sienta que ya no puedo más con esto, recordaré tu sonrisa, siempre me ayudó en los momentos difíciles y me ayudará ahora también…Ray te amo… y no te olvidaré… lo juro…--- y con esas palabras, besó al recuerdo de su amado y dio media vuelta, comenzando a caminar lentamente, desapareciendo en el horizonte…

_Kai, ¿somos Amigos? ¿Verdad?... _

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_**Fin**_

… okay, denme unos segundo para recuperarme… okay, ya…

no se que decir, terminé, pero me siento terrible al haber matado así al pobre neko, tan lindo, tan bueno él, pero ni modo, así me llegó la inspiración desde él día, hace ya como un año, en que se me ocurrió y pues como soy fiel a mis inspiraciones, pues entenderán en porque quedó así… sorry, a todas, sé que me pidieron muchas que dejara a Kai y a Ray juntos y felices por siempre y chala la chala la, pero no puedo espero me comprendan y me digan que les pareció ¿les gustó? Ojalá que si…

le puse todas mis ganas en este capi, tarde tres días, pero salió y estoy orgullosa de él… aunque si me hizo sentir chips, solo un pokito, no lloré ni nada de eso, aqunk espero que ustedes si… jejeje

okay me despido

comentarios, quejas, amenazas, y todo lo que quieran, excepto recordatorios de mi mami, son aceptados.

Por cierto, Asia, sis, si lees esto, tienes razón en el capi pasado me comí unas cuantas letras, gracias por hacérmelo saber, Sorry, pero supongo me comprendes, me emociono escribiendo y pues mi dedos no saben nada de ortografía… jejej no es disculpa ni nada, lo sé, gracias por hacermelo saber…

Ahora sí, me despido, pero regresaré…

Bye!


End file.
